Random Times to Break Out Into Song
by Superstrangespaztwins
Summary: A sheer story of awesome randomness. Random people. Random times. Its awesome. Please read and review. Basically any pairings, just say the names and I'll work some magic! See you guys in Random Times!
1. Keep Holding On

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, SquareEnix does. And I don't own the song "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavinge**

* * *

Keep Holding On

Autumn sat on the edge of the window, looking out of it. The clouds were heavy, dark, almost black. She sighed. This wasn't going to be much of a day...

_You're not alone. Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold. And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go. You know I won't give in_

_No, I won't give in..._

She looked away from the gloomy sight. She was still searching for her twin sister, Alex.

_Keep holding on, cuz you know we'll make it through. We'll make it through._

_Just stay strong, cuz you know I'm here for you. I'm here for you._

_Nothing you could say. Nothing you could do._

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth._

_So keep holding on, cuz know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

How long was it going to be before they saw each other again? What if they never found each other? This sucked. Really bad.

_So far away, I wish you were here._

_Before its too late, this could all disappear._

_Before the doors close, and it comes to an end._

_With you by my side I will fight and defend._

_I'll fight and defend. Yeah, yeah._

Sora walked into the room. "Are you okay", he asked.

Autumn nodded slightly. "Just thinking", she replied.

He crossed the room and put his arms around her. "I'm thinking that you think too much." He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

_Keep holding on, cuz you know we'll make it through. We'll make it through._

_Just stay strong, cuz you know I'm here for you. I'm here for you._

_Nothing you could say. Nothing you could do._

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth so keep holding on._

_Cuz you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

She couldn't hold it in anymore. Her tears fell down her face, one after another. "Why does it hurt so much", she choked out between sobs.

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe._

_Nothing's gonna change, gonna change destiny._

_Whatever's meant to be it will work perfectly._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

Sora held her close, letting her tears soak his shirt. "Its because you love her." He pressed his warm lips against her forehead. "And you can't replace her."

_La da da da. La da da da. La da da da da da da da da._

She took in his words, sniffling. He was right.

_Keep holding on, cuz you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

_Just stay strong, cuz you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you._

_There's nothing you could say. Nothing you could do._

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth, so keep holding on._

_Cuz you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

_Keep holding on._

She looked up at him and he looked down at her. She smiled through her tears. "Once again, you're right. And there's somebody else I love..."

"Who", he asked.

_Keep holding on, cuz you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

_Just stay strong, cuz you I'm here for you, I'm here for you._

_There's nothing you could say. Nothing you could do._

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth, so keep holding on._

_Cuz you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

Her smile widened, "You."

He grinned, overjoyed. "I love you too." He leaned down and kissed her, his hand holding her to him. And she kissed him back, letting her fingers run through his soft spikes.

Outside, looking through the window, Kairi's heart was breaking.

* * *

**Hey! I decided to do this story cuz, well, I always seem to be breaking out into song (hence the name of the title). It wasn't hard to write this chapter cuz I love this song. Don't be suprised if you see more Avril songs. I like her music.**

**Oh, and by the way, this is Kristen. This is MY STORY ONLY. No Patricia allowed here. Unless she wants to read it... And no, we're not fighting, I just wanted to do something by myself. I'm waiting for her to finish Chapter 2 in our other story.**

**Please review. Please, please, please. And give me some ideas for more songs. I'm always looking for awesome songs. I love music which is why I'm writing this. And its not really a story, its more of a collection... Oh, well.**

**Bear in mind that I wrote this almost four years ago. I've grown up since then. The writing is much better towards the end.**


	2. 21 Guns

**Disclaimer: Like every Kingdom Hearts fan, I wish I owned it, but I don't. And I don't own the song "21 Guns".**

* * *

21 Guns

Roxas walked down the dark street of The World That Never Was. He knew that he had no feelings, they were fake...

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_

_When it's not worth dying for?_

_Does it take your breath away and you feel like suffocating?_

Thunder roared overhead. He looked up, as the rain came down.

_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_

_And you look for a place to hide?_

_Did someone break your heart inside? You're in ruins._

He laughed humorlessly as the familar song ran through his head. He didn't have a heart... But he was in ruins. It matched him.

One, 21 guns", he sang without thinking. "Lay down your arms, give up the fight. One, 21 guns. Throw up your arms into the sky. You and I."

He thought about Namine. He "missed" her. It wasn't fair...

_When you're at the end of the road._

_And you lost all sense of control._

_And your thoughts have taken their toll._

_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul._

Everything he felt was a lie.

_Your faith walks on broken glass._

_And the hangover doesn't pass._

_Nothing's ever built to last_

"I'm in ruins", he sang, adding his own words. "One, 21 guns. Lay down your arms, give up the fight. One, 21 guns. Throw up your arms into the sky. You and I..."

"Did you try to live on your own", he heard a voice behind him sing. "When you burned down the house and home? Did you stand too close to the fire, like a liar looking for forgiviness from a stone?"

Roxas turned and saw his best friend, Axel. His arms were crossed and he was leaning against a wall. He looked over at him. "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas...", said the Flurry of Dancing Flames. A small smirk crossed his face.

Roxas grinned back. "When it's time to live and let die. And you can't get another try. Something inside your heart has died. You're in ruins..."

"One, 21 guns," they sang together. "Lay down your arms, give up the fight. One, 21 guns. Throw your hands into the sky."

Roxas looked at his friend, smiling. He gave him a quick "man hug". The rain stopped. Axel handed him a bar of sea-salt ice cream, keeping one for himself. They walked down the street together, eating ice cream, talking about their next mission.

_One, 21 guns. Lay do- your arm-, give up the fig-_

_One, 21 guns. Thr- up your hands int- the sky._

_You and I-_

He beamed inside as the words were slowly erased from his memory.

* * *

**Heeeeeey! I know this chapter's short but I haven't heard this song in a while. And I couldn't really decide between Roxas or Riku... I picked Roxas cuz I thought that Riku could have a more depressing song, or one that'll annoy the hell outta him. Either one will work for me ^^**

**Thank you, heartless-lover12, for reviewing and giving me the idea for this song. You rock and you get to have some of my ice cream ^^ Come down to Texas and claim your prize! (Just kidding. You don't have to.)**

**One word for new readers: REVIEW! And I put that in all caps for a reason. I need more reviewers. Pleeease. I will get down on my knees and beg if I have to.**

**Give me more ideas for songs and for people singing those songs. Peace out y'all!**


	3. Bring Me To Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I don't own anything except for my character, Autumn, who, like me, is full of awesomness.****

* * *

******

Bring Me To Life

Kairi couldn't stop running. Tears were streaming down her face. He chose her. HER. Of all people. It wasn't fair. At all. The tears kept coming. She was running to the only resource she had left. The only one that she knew would comfort her.

But she couldn't go on. Her legs fell out from under her and she landed on the wet, muddy ground. "How can you see into my eyes like open doors, leading you down into my core? Where I've become so numb, without a soul. My spirit sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back home", she sang out.

* * *

Riku was tired, tired of his games. They both loved her...or at least that's what he thought. He's getting closer and closer to Autumn... Maybe Riku would have a chance. "Wake me up. Wake me up inside. Can't wake up. Wake me up inside. Save me", he sang.

* * *

"Call my name and save me from the dark." The tears were coming faster now. "Bid my blood to run, before I come undone. Save me from this nothing I've become." She pressed her face against the

* * *

cold ground and continued singing. "Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real. Bring me to life. Wake me up. Wake me up inside. Can't wake up. Wake me up inside. Save me..."

* * *

"Call my name and save me from the dark." Riku was walking across the field, alone, in the rain, singing to himself. "Bid my blood to run, before I come undone. Save me from this nothing I've become. Bring me to life."

* * *

"I've been living a lie, there's nothing else inside. Bring-"

"Me-"

"To life," the sang at the same time. "Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead."

Riku saw Kairi in the mud, crying and he could faintly hear her...singing? He ran and skidded to a stop in front of her. She looked up at him, a small smile coming to her face.

"All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark but you were right in front of me", Riku sang.

"I've been sleepinga thousand years it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything", Kairi sang back.

"Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul. Don't let me die here. There must be something more."

"Bring me to life."

"Wake me up."

"Wake me up inside."

"I can't wake up."

"Wake me up inside."

"Save me."

"Call my name and save me from the dark."

"Wake me up."

"Bid my blood to run."

"I can't wake up."

"Before I come undone."

"Save me."

"Save me from this nothing I've become. Bring me to life", Kairi was lifting her voice, it sounding more and more confidiant.

"I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside."

"Bring me-"

"To life", they sang together.

Kairi smiled at Riku. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all... "He chose her", she muttered.

Riku frowned slightly. He wiped the mud off her cheeks. "I'm sorry..."

"Its okay." She held his hand on her cheek.

Inside, Riku smiled victoriosly. He had won.

* * *

**Yaaaay! I finished two in one day. I'm happy. This was fun. I love this song and listened to it alot today. I had it stuck in my head when I woke up this morning. I thought about it for a while then I was like "RIKU AND KAIRI!" Lolz. My sister was like, "What?" and I was like "Nevermind. Hahaha."**

**Anyway, please review. I'll be your best friend ^^ **


	4. She Only Likes Me When She's Drunk

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC Autumn.****

* * *

**

**She Only Likes Me When She's Drunk**

Cloud, Leon, Cid, Aerith, and Yuffie sat around the table in Merlin's house. They were making small talk, drinking a variety of beers and liquors (except Aerith!). None of them were drunk, except Tifa, who was dancing on a table nearby.

"You gonna go get your girl", Cid asked Leon.

"Yeah, what's been up with y'all", Yuffie questioned.

Leon sighed and looked at her. She was popping, locking, and dropping in front of the guys sitting down.

"She's been getting pretty wasted lately", Cloud commented bluntly. Aerith nodded.

Leon looked at them. "You really wanna know?"

Everybody nodded eagerly, sitting on the edge of their chairs.

Leon took a swig of his beer before answering in song. "I met a girl. I must admit she seemed kinda tipsy at the time. The more she drank, the she seemed to be picking up my vibe. And by the end of the night, I got them digits down in my phone."

They looked at him, confused.

He continued. "We met again. This time at a club she wouldn't stop putting down shots of Crown. She was all lickin' up on me like there wasn't anybody else around. And when I left, she texted me saying that I should have taken her home. We started hanging, she wasn't drinking. She wasn't paying me any attention. No conversation, no escalatin' what we was doin'. So I figured it out."

They leaned farther in their chairs.

"She only likes me when she's drunk. Why don't I give it up? Don't get a word unless the girl's getting gone. Don't wanna get her drunk, just to get her love. When she drinks, she's only leading me on."

Tifa came over with a bottle of Corona in her hand. "Hey, babe", she kissed Leon's mouth. Her breath stank of beer. Leon stifled a gag. "I'ma get something to eat", she said before she ran off.

Leon looked back at them and continued singing. "Another week went by and I got another invite, to kick it at her place alone, so I responded alright. Another chance with the girl of my dreams. Yeah, she's a ten. So I show up after 9 'bout an hour after I said I would. The way she was actin', seems like this girl really likes me good. But then I see she brought a bottle down. Its happin' again."

He sighed. "Another time hangin'. How much she be drinking? Girl, I ain't playin'. No more delayin'. I go to ask her about this disaster, but then I realized that she's passed out... She only likes me when she's drunk. Why don't I give it up? Don't get a word unless the girl's getting gone. Don't wanna get her drunk, just to get her love. When she drinks, she's only leading me on."

"Huh", Yuffie asked.

"She only likes me when she's drunk. Why don't I give it up? Don't get a world unless the girl's getting gone. Don't wanna get her drunk, just to get her love. When she drinks, she's only leading me on."

"Yeah, I got that", Yuffie thought.

"Hanging out with a girl, she's hot like a model. She only likes me with a bottle. She's always gotta tie one on, for me to get in her zone. Plays like a quater back. Keeps sipping Yak. You know its gonna throw me off track. No, a drink in her hand. Won't get a man. Won't even ask her what you're saying."

Leon looked at the guy talking to her, shook his head and continued. "I tried to get a hug and I had to fill my mug. She wanna get it on-a, only with Corona. If I give her white wine, she gonna give the right time. But without her liquor, I'll never get with her."

Aerith looked at Cloud and whispered in his ear, "But aren't they already together?" Cloud shrugged.

"She only likes me when she's drunk. Why don't I give it up? Don't get a word unless the girl's getting gone. Don't wanna get her drunk, just to get her love. When she drinks, she's only leading me on."

His words were starting to slur a little. "She only likes me when she's drunk. Why don't I give it up? Don't get a word unless the girl's getting gone. Don't wanna get her drunk, just to get her love. When she drinkd, she's only leading me on..."

He leaned over the table and threw up. "Uhh", he moaned. And he passed out.

* * *

**YAAAAY! This was fun to write. I listened to it and immediatly thought about Leon and Tifa. And ta-da, this awesome chapter was born.**

**Hehehehe. Its like 12:00 in the morning so I'm loopy...**

**Thanks, heartless-lover12 and Lucario's Aura for reviewing. Y'all rock. Ice cream for you guys! ^^**

**Anyway, review and you can get ice cream too.**


	5. All Good Things Come To An End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts (although, that would be pretty awesome...). And I don't own the song "All Good Things Come To An End.**

Larxene walked down the hallway of Castle Oblivion and sighed. This sucked. She couldn't do it anymore.

_Honestly, what will become of me? Don't like reality._

_Its way too clear to me. But life is really dandy._

_We are what we don't see. Missed everything daydreaming._

So, she broke it off. They weren't together anymore. And suprisingly, it "hurt". Horribly bad. But she didn't want him anymore. He wasn't good enough. She knew she could do better...

_Flames to dust, lovers to friends._

_Why do all good things come to an end?_

_Flames to dust, lovers to friends._

_Why do all good things come to an end? Come to an end, come to an-_

_Why do all good things come to an end? Come to an end, come to an-_

To her, this song was ironic. Flames to dust: Axel...and his fire. Lovers to friends: Their relationship.

_Traveling , I only stop at exits. Wondering if I'll stay young and restless._

_Living this way, I stress less. I want to pull away when the dream dies._

_The pain sets in, and I don't cry. I only feel gravity and I wonder why._

His love was like a drug to her. It was her high. And it made her feel good. But she knew it wouldn't last. So she left before she could get hurt.

_Flames to dust, lovers to friends._

_Why do all good things come to an end?_

_Flames to dust, lovers to friends._

_Why do all good things come to an end? Come to an end, come to an-_

_Why do all good things come to an end? Come to an end, come to an-_

It was true. It felt good being with him... And she never wanted to leave.

_Well, the dogs were whistling a new tune, barking at the new moon._

_Hoping it would come soon so that they could._

_Well, the dogs were whistling a new tune, barking at the new moon._

_Hoping it would come soon so that they could..._

_Die, die, die, die, die._

And now that she was weighing the pros and cons, she was wondering what the hell she was doing. She stopped suddenly. She took in a deep breath and turned around, running down the hallway.

_Flames to dust, lovers to friends._

_Why do all good things come to an end?_

_Flames to dust, lovers to friends._

_Why do all good things come to an end? Come to an end, come to an-_

_Why do all good things come to an end? Come to an end, come to an-_

_Why do all good things come to an end?_

"Axel", she called. "Axel! Where are you?"

_Well, the dogs were whistling a new tune, barking at the new moon._

_Hoping it would come soon._

_And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away._

She stopped in front of his doorway, hesitating slightly. She bit her lip. She never felt this nervous before.

_And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping._

_And the rain forgot how to bring the salvation._

_The dogs were barking at the new moon, whistling a new tune._

_Hoping it could come soon so that they could die._

"Axel", she said, tapping on the door. "Axel, I'm sorry."

* * *

**YAY! I did it. ^^ This was a very good song. I liked listening to it. Its very addicting and now, I can't get it outta my head! Thanks, Lucario's Aura for reviewing and requesting this song.**

**I need more than two reviewers, so, new readers, please review. I'm running outta songs.**

**I started school yesterday so I might not get around to my stories as often as I used too. I miss Wills Point. Stupid Forney. Stupid school uniforms. Stupid people. Lolz. I'm usually not such a downer but whatever. I'm over it.**

**Review and you get a t-shirt that says "I'm With Awesome!" I know. Its awesome ^^ Hehehe. Anyways, review please! I'll be your best friend.**

* * *

****

All Good Things Come To An End


	6. That's The Way I Loved You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song, "That's The Way I Loved You"**

Namine walked down the hallway of Castle Oblivion. She had to show Roxas the new picture she just finished. This was her best yet. She quietly sang her favorite song. "He is sensible and so incredible and all my single friends are jealous. He says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn t ask for anything better."

She loved him... She really did. And she couldn't help but smile when she was around him. "He opens up my door and I get into his car and he says, 'You look beautiful tonight.' And I feel perfectly fine."

But, like any couple, they had their share of fights. She sighed. "But I've been screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain. It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name. You're so in love that you act insane. And that's the way I loved you. Breaking down and coming undone. It's a roller-coaster kinda rush. I never knew I could feel that much. And that's the way I loved you."

She remembered when they first started dating. They fought, a lot. And he would apologize afterwards. But she still didn't feel right. "He respects my space and never makes me wait. And he calls exactly when he says he will." Which he did. Every night. Like he said he would. "He's close to my mother and talks business with my father. He's charming and endearing and I'm comfortable."

She felt comfortable. But something inside had pulled her away. "But I've been screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain. Its two a.m. and I'm cursin your name. You're so in love that you act insane. And that's the way I loved you. Breaking down and comin' undone. It's a roller-coaster kinda rush. And I never knew I could feel that much and that's the way I loved you."

She broke his heart. And she hated that. "He can't see the smile I'm fakin' and my heart's not breakin'. 'Cause I m not feeling anything at all." She didn't realize she was crying until she felt the tears roll down her cheek bone. She also didn't realize Roxas was right in front of her until he shook her shoulders. He tilted her head up, so she could look in his beautiful, ocean blue eyes. The light hit his figure perfectly. His hair was in perfect, honey blond, hair.

"Namine! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She stared at him for a minute. "And you were wild and crazy. Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated. Got away by some mistake and now..."

He looked at her, confused. "Huh?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "I'll be screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain. It's two a.m. and I'm cursing your name. I'm so in love that I acted insane and that's the way I loved you. Breakin' down and comin' undone. It's a roller-coaster kinda rush. And I never knew I could feel that much. And that's the way I loved you."

Roxas looked down at her. "Namine... I'm... I'm sor-"

She held up her hand, silencing him. "And that's the way I loved you. I never knew I could feel that much, and that's the way I loved you." She grinned widely at him. I know you're sorry. I have something to show you." She held out her notebook.

Roxas took the notebook from her and looked at it. He looked up at her smiling. He dropped it over the side of the stairs. He took her in his arms and kissed her gently.

* * *

Axel was walking below the staircase and almost got hit by... Namine's sketchbook? What in the world? He picked it up off the floor and looked at the picture the page was flipped to. He could faintly see two people, obviously Namine and Roxas. They were in a warm embrace, kissing. He laughed silently and shook his head. "Crazy kids." He dropped the book and walked away.

* * *

**I've had this song stuck in my head for a looooooong time, so I had to make a story out of it. Thanks to my reviewers! New readers, please review! I'm sorry for any grammer, spelling, or lyric mistakes! Now, I'm off to watch Blue's Clues! I love that show. And I'm thirteen! Oh, well. Anyway, REVIEW!**

* * *

****

That's The Way I Loved You


	7. Too Little Too Late

**Disclaimer: I does not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else. There's your disclaimer**

* * *

Too Little Too Late

That was it. She was done. He's so stupid! She wasn't an idiot, or blind. She saw what he did. And he was still trying to get her back. It wasn't going to happen. And he knew, he didn't want to accept it. "Come with me, stay the night. You say the words, but, boy, it don't feel right. What do ya expect me to say? You know it's just too little too late. You take my hand and say you've changed. But, boy, you know your begging don't fool me. Because to you, it's just a game. You know it's just too little too late."

"Olette!"

She turned, expecting to see Hayner, but it was Pence, calling her name. "Oh, hi", she said softly.

"I heard about the breakup. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Its okay. Its not something you should be in the middle of."

"Okay", he hesitated. "Whatever you say…"

She smiled at him. "Really, it'll be okay."

He smiled back. "Okay." He ran off.

She let out a long, deep breath. "So let me on down 'cause time has made me strong. I'm starting to move on; I'm gonna say this now. Your chance and gone. And you know, its just too little too late. And I can't wait, but you know all the right things to say. You know its just too little too late. You say you dream of my face, but you don't like me, you just like the chase. To be real, it doesn't matter anyway. You know its just too little too late."

She made her way to the usual place, hoping she wouldn't find him there. That would be great. She pulled the curtain back, and, there he was sitting on the air conditioner. (I'm not really sure what it is. Just bare with me.) She stared at him in shock. She turned to run out but he caught her by her wrist and pulled her back.

"Olette. Stop."

"Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you", she nearly screamed. She tried to yank her arm from his grip, but he was to strong. She turned and threw him a glare and he looked sincerely at her.

"Well, I want you to hear what I have to say."

She took in a deep breath and let it out. "No. You need to hear what I have to say."

He nodded at her solemnly. "I'll listen."

"I was young, and in love. I gave you everything but it wasn't enough. And now you want to communicate." When she felt his grip loosen the smallest bit, and she pulled away and faced him. "Go find someone else. In letting go, I'm loving myself. You got a problem but don't come asking me for help. 'Cause you know, its just too little, too late. A little too wrong. And I can't wait, but you know all the right things to say. You say you dream of my face, but you don't like me, you just like the chase. To be real, it doesn't matter anyway. You know its just too little, too late."

"But, Olette… I miss you."

Ugh! Why didn't he get it? She continued singing. "I can love with all my heart, baby. I know I have so much to give. With a player like you, I don't have a prayer. That's no way to live. It's just too little, too late."

"Olette! I can change! Really!"

She shook her head. "It's just too little, too late a little too wrong. And I can't wait, but you know all the right things to say. Its just too little, too late. You say you dream of my face, but you don't like me, you just like the chase. To be real, it doesn't matter anyway. You know its just too little too late."

"But I-"

"Yeah, you know it's just too little, too late. Oh, I can't wait. It's just too little, too late, a little too wrong. And I can't wait, but you know all the right things to say. You say, you dream of my face, but you don't like me, you just like the chase. To be real, it doesn't matter anyway. You know its just too little, too late."

And with that, Olette stormed out of the room, the curtain swinging behind her. It was over.

* * *

**Ok, I need you guys to give me more guy songs. I'm running out of girls! But, for the next one, I'm gonna pick the song. And it includes a cat-fight, so yaaaaay! Lolz.**

**Thanks reviewers. Y'all are awesome.**

**Ok, peace out, bye bye!**


	8. Misery Business

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (Sorry, these disclaimers are annoying.)**

**

* * *

**

****

Misery Business

Autumn strummed her acoustic; playing the rhythm to the song she loved the most, "Misery Business", by Paramore.

Little did she know, Kairi was on her way to confront her about the ordeal that happened a few weeks ago.

Just as she started to play the chorus, Sora's ex-girlfriend burst through the door. "What is your issue", she yelled at her.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about", Autumn replied coolly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about", she spat. "I can't believe you! We were friends!" She held up a half-eaten star-shaped fruit. The one that linked the two people that ate its destinies. The one she had shared with him…

"Look, Kairi, I'm sorry, okay?"

"No, you're not! You're a lair and you screwed me over."

Autumn laid her acoustic guitar up against the wall, and grabbed her electric one. She played a few notes and a chord, tuning it in the process. She looked up at Kairi for a split second, then started playing the familiar song. "Sing it out", she muttered.

Kairi must have heard her, because she sang first. "I'm in the business of misery. Let's take it from the top."

"She's got a body like an hourglass; its ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time, before we all run out."

"When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth", Kairi spat.

"Well, I waited eight long months, she finally set him free", Autumn countered. "I told him I couldn't lie; he was the only one for me. Two weeks and we caught on fire. She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile." Autumn smirked before she went into the chorus.

"Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now. Whoa it was never my intention to brag; to steal it all away from you know. But God, does it feels so good, 'cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would. 'Cause God it just feels so, it just feels so good."

She sang at the top of her lungs. She too, had her guilty pleasures. Him, and singing, where two of them. "Second chances, they don't ever matter. People never change. Once a _, you're nothing more, sorry, that'll never change."

Kairi glared at her for that one, but continued anyway. "And about forgiveness, we're supposed to have exchanged."

"Sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way! There's a million other girls who do it just like you. Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want and what they like. Its easy if you do it right. Well, I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!"

She had to keep herself from laughing at that verse. "Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag; to steal it all away from you now. But God, does it feel so good, 'cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would. 'Cause God it feels sooooo, it feels so good."

Kairi was near tears now. "I watched his wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving you."

"Well, just watch my wildest dreams come true. Not one of them involving!"

She had nearly screamed that part. And now she was playing a wicked guitar solo, her favorite part of the song. She looked Kairi straight in her tearful eyes. "Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now. Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag; to steal it all away from you now. But, God does it feel so good, 'cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could, then you know you would. 'Cause God it just feels so, it just feels so good."

She dropped her electric guitar, grabbed the half-eaten papou from Kairi, and stormed out to find Sora.

* * *

**I absolutly LOVE Paramore, and hate Kairi so I had to do this song and make her and Autumn fight. And of course Autumn won! I'm not gonna let my OC lose.**

**Thanks bunches, to my reviwers. New readers, please review. (I say that a lot, huh?)**

**LONG LIVE PARAMORE!**

**AND SORAxAUTUMN!**


	9. Tik Tok

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Autumn**

* * *

Tik Tok

Such a boring day for such an exciting person. Axel walked through the halls, in search of something to do. Nobody wanted to do anything today. Xemnas had no word of Sora, and his new accomplice, Autumn. No missions. No training. Nothing.

Maybe Demyx had something to do… He was going to find out. He turned on his heel and walked up the stairs to the corridors. "6, Zexion. 7, Saix. 8, me. 9, Demyx", he said to himself as he passed each door. He stood in front of the door that held Demyx's room.

He knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He sighed in frustration. This time he hit the door as hard as he could without breaking it. When the echo in the hall died down, he heard a small, meek tap come from the other side.

Axel smiled, amused. "Demyx, let me in."

"O-okay", said the timid and obviously frightened blonde. He slowly opened the door and smiled when he saw it was only Axel. "Oh, hi. I thought you were the Superior."

Axel shook his head as he stepped in. "Nope. Just me. No one special."

Demyx closed the door behind Axel. "Slow day, huh?"

"Hours just aren't going by fast enough. I need something to do."

Demyx's eyes lit up. He ran over to the other side of the room and grabbed his Sitar. "We could always sing", he said cheerfully.

Axel's eyes widened in horror. This was a bad idea, a reeeeally bad idea. He knew he should've went to Roxas first. "Ummm."

"Yay! Something to do!"

Axel sighed. Might as well. "What did you have in mind?"

Demyx shrugged. "Not sure. Lets just pick a random one." He pointed to the dartboard on the wall. On each space, there was a song title and the artist. He handed Axel a dart. "Close your eyes and throw it."

"Okay", Axel closed his eyes and didn't open them until he heard the connection of the dart to the board. "What'd I get?"

Demyx held in his laughter. "Come see for yourself."

Axel walked over and was horrified. "What? That's not possible!" A two-worded title. One name. "Tik Tok". Ke$ha. "This isn't fair!"

"We have to sing it. It's a requirement. Vexen did something to this board. When you hit a song, you have to sing it or-"

"Or what?"

"We'll be turned to Dusks."

Hell! He hoped there weren't any cameras around, or that anyone was spying on him. He gulped. "Well…"

Demyx handed him a microphone, keeping one for himself. "I have to sing it too."

Axel took in a deep breath and let it out. The familiar beat began playing. "I wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy. Grab my glasses, I'm out the door. I'm gonna hit this city. Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack. Cuz when I leave for the night, I ain't comin' back."

"I'm talking pedicures on our toes, toes", Demyx picked up. "Trying on all our clothes, clothes. Boys blowin' up our phones, phones. Drop-topping, playing our favorite CD's, rolling up to the parties. Trying to get a little bit tipsy."

"Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'mma fight 'til we see the sunlight. Tick tock on the clock, but the party don't stop no. Oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh," they sang together.

Axel was feeling the beat now. It wasn't as bad as he thought. "Ain't got a care in the world but got plenty of beer. Ain't got no money in my pocket but I'm already here."

Demyx stood up on his bed, one arm raised in the air. "And now, the dudes are lining up cuz they hear we got swagger. But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger. I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk. Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk. Gonna smack him if he getting to drunk, drunk."

Axel stood up on the chair beside the bed. He was actually having fun. "Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out. Or the police shut us down, down. Police shut us down, down. Po-po shut us-"

"Don't stop", they sang while pumping their fists in the air. "Make it pop. DJ, blow my speakers up. Tonight I'mma fight 'til we see the sunlight. Tick tock on the clock but the party don't stop no. Oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh. Don't stop, make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'mma fight 'til we see the sunlight. Tick tock on the clock but the party don't stop no. Oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh."

"You build me up, you break me down. My heart, it pounds, yeah you got me", Axel sang. "With my hands up, you got me now, you got that sound, yeah you got me."

"You build me up, you break me down. My heart, it pounds, yeah you got me," Demyx sang after him. "With my hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up."

"Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in," Axel smirked.

"Don't stop, make it pop. DJ, blow my speakers up. Tonight I'mma fight 'til we see the sunlight. Tick tock on the clock but the party don't stop no. Oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh. Don't stop, make it pop. DJ, blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'mma fight 'til we see the sunlight. Tick tock on the clock but the party don't stop no. Oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh."

And through that entire time, neither of them knew about Roxas and a black and red haired girl inside the vents, listening to everything that was going on.

"This is perfect blackmail," the girl giggled.

"Yes", he said laughing. "Yes, Alex, it is."

* * *

**Yaaaaay! Guess who's baaaaack? Lolz. First, I'm SUPER DUPER SORRY! To much homework, no time to do it. I finally have some free time. I putting most of your song requests on at one time.**

**Keep reviewing! Thank you guys so much. I say that from the heart. I know how lucky I am to even be alive. The reason I'm saying this, my friend from Wills Point was shot and almost killed last weekend.**

**Thank you so much!**

**~Kristen~**


	10. Hotel California

Hotel California

Vexen looked around the hallway that contained his lab. No one. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. He ran back into the room. Little did the Organization members know, he was an Eagles fan. He knew the Eagles when he was younger. And his favorite song; Hotel California.

The Chilly Academic shut the door behind him, locking it, then crossed the room, opening a small drawer that no one knew was there. He grabbed the small stereo that was inside it.

He placed it on the table, turned the volume all the way up. "On the dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair. Warm smell of colitis, rising up through the air. Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light. My head grew heavy, and my sight grew dim", he sang (BADLY!) to the song.

"She stood there in the doorway; I heard the mission bell. And I was thinking to myself, this could be heaven or this could be hell. Then she lit up a candle and showed me the way. There were voices down the corridor; I thought I heard them say…"

He sang at the top of his lungs. "Welcome to the Hotel California. Such a lovely place, such a lovely face. Plenty of room at the Hotel California. Any time of year, you can find it here."

Vexen stood on top of one of the tables, still singing (again I say, BADLY!) in the process. "Her mind is tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes Bends.


	11. Little Wonders

Little Wonders

Zexion was tired. He wasn't emo. In fact, he technically couldn't be. This was his life style choice. He walked down the long hallway to the library. His library. It was the place he loved the most. He thought he'd read almost any and every book in he world.

He didn't just like books. He liked music too. Music was okay. As long as he could understand what the people were saying. He didn't care too much for rap.

"Let it go, let it roll right off your shoulder. Don't you know that the hardest part is over? Let it in, let your clarity define you. In the end, we will only remember how it feels."

This was one of his favorites. Personal and touching. Even though he didn't have feelings, he could always pretend.

"Our lives are made in these small hours, these little wonders, these twists and turns of fate. Time falls away, but these small hours, these small hours still remain." This song made him smile. It, like books, was something he loved.

"Let it slide, let your troubles fall behind you. Let it shine until you feel the world around you and I don't mind if it's me you need to turn to. We'll get by, it's the heart that really matters in the end," he sang, making sure no one was around. He wished he had a heart, not so he could hate. He didn't want that. He wanted to love. He wanted someone to love, and someone who would love him back.

"Our lives are made in these small hours, these little wonders, these twists and turns of fate. Time falls away, but these small hours, these small hours still remain."

Maybe his other had someone that loved him… He wondered. He wished he could meet him, if he was alive. Zexion frowned. Roxas knew his other. Why couldn't he?

He shook the thought from his mind. "All of my regret will wash away somehow. But I cannot forget the way I feel right now."

He walked into the library, then shut and locked the door behind him. His library. His books. They were his. They were the only thing that actually belonged to him. "Our lives are made in these small hours, these little wonders, these twists and turns of fate, these twists and turns of fate. Time falls away, but these small hours, these small hours still remain."

He grabbed a book from the shelf, sat down and flipped to the first page. "These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate, time falls away. But these small hours, these little wonders still remain."

He started reading, the thing he loved the most.

The black and red-haired, green-eyed girl, who was in the vents, watched him with a smile.


	12. Absolutely

**Disclaimer: I hate doing this... I don't own anything**

* * *

Roxas pulled Namine off to the side. "C'mere. I have something for you."

"What is it now", she asked him.

"You'll see", he answered with a smirk.

He pulled her into his room and sat her down on his bed. He walked over and pulled an acoustic guitar out of his closet. He pulled up a chair and sat in front of her.

"Roxas, you learned how to play", Namine exclaimed.

"Yep", he said. "Demyx taught me. Actually, I just know this one song."

Namine grinned. "Okay."

"This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world. And while she looks so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her when she smiles."

Namine put her hand on his knee, urging him to go on.

"Now how many days in a year, she woke up and only found tears. And I can be so insecere, making her promises never for real. As long as she stands there waiting, wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes. Now how many days disappear when you look in the mirror? So how do you choose?"

Roxas looked up at her and smiled. "Your clothes never wear as well the next day and your hair never falls in quite the same way. You never seem to run out of things to say."

"This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world. And while she looked so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her when she smiles."

Namine's lips tugged upward.

Roxas laughed a little. "Now how many lovers would stay just to put up with this s**t day after day? And how did we wind up this way, watching our mouths for the words that we say. As long as we stand here waiting, wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose. Now how do we get there today, when we're walking too far for the price of our shoes?"

Namine joined in with him. "My clothes never wear as well the next day and my hair never falls in quite the same way. I never seem to run out of things to say."

"This is the story of a girl, who cried a river a drowned the whole world, and while she looked so sad and lonely there, I absolutely love her when she smiles."

Namine laughed silently while he continued. "Well, your clothes never wear as well the next day and your hair never falls in quite the same way. You never seem to run out of things to say."

"This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world and while she looks so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her... This is the story of a girl. Her pretty face, she hid from the worlds. And while she looks so sad and lonely there, I absolutely love her."

Namine joined in the final verse. "This is the story of a girl who cried a river and drowned the whole world. While she looks so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her when she smiles."

"When she smiles", Roxas finished.

Namine grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you, Roxas..."

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm soooooo sorry for not updating. 8th grade is turning out to be harder than I thought... (Also cuz of the fact that I'm extremly lazy...)**

**But, I hope that you'll still review. Please, please review.**

**xoxoxo**

**Kristen**


	13. Untouched

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Aqua stormed through the town. She was on a mission; to find Terra. She had to tell him...that...she loved him.

"Hell," she muttered under her breath. "Where is he?"

_I go ooh-ooh, you go ah-ah. La la la la la la la la la. I can't lie, lie, lie, lie, lie, lie. I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want, don't stop._

She saw him leaning on a nearby wall, immediately, her heart started pounding out of her chest.

_Give me, give me, give me, what you got, got cuz I can't wait, wait, wait anymore, more, more, more. Don't even talk about the consequence cuz right now you're the only thing that's making sense to me._

She ran straight up to him and grinned. "Hey Terra!"

_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think, think cuz you're the only one who's on my mind. I'll never ever let you leave me. I'll try to stop time forever, never wanna hear you say goodbye. Bye..._

"What's up Aqua", he asked, standing up straight.

She hesitated for a moment, then started singing. "I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you. It's not enough to say I miss you. I feel so untouched right now, need you so much. Somehow, I can't forget you, been going crazy from the moment I met you!"

"Wait, what?"

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you. Alalalala, alalalala. __You can take take, take, take, take time, time, to live, live the way you gotta, gotta live your life. Don't be scared, I'll see you through the loneliness of one more, more, more._

"I...I", she stuttered.

_Don't even think about what's right or wrong, or wrong or right cuz in the end its you and me and no one else is gonna be around to answer all the questions left behind. And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today you've still got me to hold you up and I won't ever let you down._

"I feel so untouched and I want you so much and I just can't resist you. It's not enough to say that I miss you. I feel so untouched and I need you so much. Somehow, I can't forget you, been going crazy from the moment I met you."

_Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched. Alalalala, alalalala. Untouched. Alalalala, alalalala._

She jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist, holding him tightly. In his ear, she whispered, "I feel so untouched and I want you so much and I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you. I feel so untouched and I want you so much. Somehow, I can't forget you, been going crazy from the moment I met you."

She pressed her forehead against his so they were nose-to-nose while she finished the song (God, I hope her breath smells good! XD XD). "I feel so untouched and I want you so much and I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you. I feel so untouched and I want you so much. Somehow, I can't forget you, been going crazy from the moment I met you."

_Untouched._

They stayed in that alleyway in that position for what seemed like hours.

_Untouched._

They stared.

_Untouched._

And they kissed.

* * *

**Sorry if they seem alittle out of character. I haven't played BbS yet, so... Yeah...**

**Just to let you know, I didn't mean for Aqua to seem like a whore or anything like that.**

**Sorry!**

**xoxo**

**Kristen**


	14. This is Halloween

****

Disclaimer:

I don't own ANYTHING:(

* * *

****

This is Halloween

Axel walked down the hallway of Castle Oblivion. Sir Xemmy had called a meeting in the middle of the flippin' night so this better be important…

He met up with Roxas and Demyx and they all walked down together, not speaking. The occasional yawn broke the silence a few times, but not too many.

They walked in the chamber together, everyone still wearing their pajamas, even Xemnas.

"Hello Superior", they said together. What Axel REALLY wanted to say was, "Why the HELL did you wake me up?" But, that would get him in maaaajor trouble so he kept his mouth shut.

Alex was last to arrive, dragging her feet, looking extremely pissed. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP MANSEX?"

He glared at the newest "Nobody". Yeah…. She just glared back. (I could say that they kept glaring but that would take forever!)

"Ok, seriously Man- Xemnas," Axel corrected, "Why are we here?"

"Because," he said in his 'I'm-pissed-off-and-your-leader' voice, "Tomorrow is Halloween."

We all stared blankly at him and Alex broke the silence.

She turned on her heel to leave. "Goodbye! I'm going to sleep."

"Zero!"

She sighed and turned around. "What?"

He stared for a minute. ". . . . . Don't be a bitch and get your ass back the hell over here!"

She glared and decided to flip him off. "I bite my thumb at thou."

"What", yelled Xemmy and Smexy Zexy.

"Hey, look, Zexy got it," said Axel cheerily.

"No, duh," Alex tilted her head. "Zexion's like a frikin' Shakespeare fangirl- I mean boy! Sorry Zexy."

He glared at her while she waved sheepishly.

"Anywaaay," Saix said, interrupting the "glare-fest".

"We are having a Halloween party," said Xemnas.

"That's lovely, goodbye," Alex said, turning again.

"Zero", Xemnas yelled again.

She spun on her heel and yelled back, "What do you want, you frikin' gay chocolate-covered ELF?"

"Why exactly chocolate-covered", Demyx asked.

"Cuz he's black!"

"OMG, she's right", Roxas said in his best gay-guy voice.

Everybody kinda stared at him for a minute, shook it off, while Alex dead-panned.

"Roxas… Don't make me hit you with this book."

"Where the hell did you get that Twilight book," Roxas said, his eyes widening.

"Wait," Zexion said, searching his pockets. "That's MINE!" He jumped down, snatched the book from her hand and sat back up on his 'throne'.

"Oooookay, then," Axel said, scratching the back of his head.

"How did you manage to get that", Larxene questioned.

"I am a master ninja/pickpocket," she said in her dramatic voice.

"No, no you're not," Vexen said under his breath.

"I heard that," she said dangerously.

"Okay, you're all dismissed. Be back here at noon," Xemnas said.

"Ugh. . .", Alex growled. "Screw you."

"That's Saix-Puppy's job," Axel snickered.

"SAIX PUUUUUUPPY! SAIX PUUUUUUUUUUUUPPY," Demyx sang.

"More like Sex Puppy," Roxas grinned.

They all snickered (ya know, 'cept for ManlySex and Sex Puppy).

"Good. Bye," Xemnas snarled.

"Okay", they all said and ran out.

**~Halloween Night~**

The four walked down the hallway to the party, Alex dressed as a mental patient, Demyx as Gene Simmons, Roxas as Brad Pitt, and Axel as the guy off the Rocky Horror Picture Show.

Alex looked over at Axel with a disturbed expression. "Why?"

"You know you want it," he said teasingly, winking.

"I don't. . . But Roxas might," she said back.

"Hey! I am not Brad," Roxas yelled.

Alex and Demyx looked at him. "I beg to differ."

"Oh. . .right," he said sheepishly. "But I'm not that Brad", he rounded.

"Uh-huh, cuz being Brad Pitt makes it so much better," Alex replied sarcastically.

"Hey, I happen to be very hot."

"Uh-huh, yeah, let's go with that. . ."

He glared. "You know you want it."

"No, but I think Axel does," she smirked. "That's why he dressed as a sweet transvestite."

"Hey, you watched the movie," Axel beamed.

"Unfortunately", she grumbled. "My sister forced me to. . . I was thoroughly disturbed. My sister, however LOVED it. . ."

"Sounds like my kinda girl," he grinned.

Alex snorted. "She would totally dominate your ass."

"Again, sounds like my kinda girl."

Alex looked at Roxas. "Looks like you got competition, Roxy."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. . .," she said in sing-song voice.

They arrived at the party thing where they basically just ate a bunch of food, talked about previous missions (which was boring unless it was about Demyx, Roxas, and occasionally Alex, where you got to hear about a bunch of hilarious screw-ups. . .), and sang bad karaoke.

Next up, happened to be the four psycho-paths: Alex, Roxas, Axel, and Demyx , who stepped up to the stage thingy where they picked a song. (Yay. . . -_-")

And the guys, being the "gentlemen" that they were, let Alex pick the song.

She grabbed a mic off its stand and tested it quickly. The chime of the music box in the song played, the came the violins (or whatever they are. . .). "Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?"

"Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween", Axel picked up.

"This is Halloween, everybody make a scene," they all sang.

"Trick or treat 'til the neighbor's gonna die of fright," Roxas and Demyx sang.

"Its our town, everybody scream! In this town of Halloween", Demyx followed.

"I am the one hiding under your bed", sang Axel.

Alex continued, "Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!"

"I am the one hiding under your stairs", followed Roxas.

"Fingers like snakes and spiders in your hair," Demyx chanted. "This is Halloween, this is Halloween!"

"Halloween."

"Halloween."

"Halloween."

"Halloween."

"In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song," Axel sang.

"In this town, don't we love it now. Everybody's waiting for the next surprise," Demyx sang after.

Alex followed, "Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can. Something's waiting to pounce, and how you'll-"

"Scream! This is Halloween. Red n' black, slimy green", sang out Roxas.

"Aren't you scared," asked Axel.

"Well, that's fine. Say it once, say it twice. Take a chance and roll the dice. Ride with the moon in the dead of night," Demyx sang, grinning.

"Everybody scream! Everybody scream", they sang together. "In our town of Halloween!"

"I am the clown with the tear-away face. Here in a flash then gone without a trace," Axel grinned.

"I am the 'who' when you call 'Who's there?'," Demyx sang.

"I am the wind blowing through your hair," Roxas said eerily.

"I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright," exclaimed Alex.

"This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween," together they sang.

"Tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare," Demyx sang softly.

"That's our job but we're not mean, in our town of Halloween," Axel sang more bluntly and loudly.

"In this town, don't we love it now", Alex sang at the same volume as Demyx.

"Everyone's waiting for the next surprise", Roxas sang as loud as Axel.

"Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and SCREAM like a banshee", Alex sang loudly.

"Make you jump right out of your skin. This is Halloween, everybody scream," Axel and Roxas yelled together.

"Won't ya please make way for a very special guy," sang Demyx.

"Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin Patch," the others sang. "Everybody hail to the Pumpkin King now!"

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween," Demyx sang with them.

"In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song," Roxas sang quietly.

"La la la la-la. La la la la-la. La la la la-la la la-la la. WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And with that, they all walked out of the room, to go back to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, if you guys couldn't figure out, I love Halloweeeeeeeeen! Its the awesomest! I actually tyoed this chappie with fake blood all over my arm and extra-dramatic eyeshadow!**

**So, I got some help from Tricia and we managed to make this chapter...in...five...to six hours. We are tired! We want to sleep. But we can't. And I can't type worth a crap, according to Trish -_-'' But who cares, its done, right? Right!**

**I WILL write what y'all requested, I just needed time to write for one of my favoritist holidays!**

**And trust me, it won't be like last time where I basically disappered off the face of the fanfiction world. That won't happen again...Maybe.**

**PLEASE R&R!**


	15. Over My Head

**Diclaimer: We don't own anything except for ALL OF KINGDM HEARTS! Haha... We wish...**

* * *

Over My Head **(**Cable Car**)**

Sora walked through Radiant Garden alone. Tears ran down his face. Was Autumn really what she said she was? Did she mean what she said?

This changed things... He did love her...but...

"I never knew, I never knew that everything was falling through; that everyone I knew was waiting on a queue to turn and run when all I needed was the truth. But that's how its gotta be. Its coming down to nothing more then apathy. I'd rather run the other way than stay and see the smoke and who's still standing when it clears."

He felt more tears roll down his cheeks as he sang the song. "And everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head. Eight seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind, she's on your mind."

Why wouldn't she tell him before? She told him that she loved him and then said she had lied. Which was the truth? "Lets rearrange, I wish you were a stranger I could disengage. To say that we agree and then never change, soften a bit 'til we all just get along. But that's disregard, find another friend and you discard. As you lose the argument in a cable car, hanging above as the canyon comes between."

He looked up and saw her, walking out of Merlin's house with her things. "And everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head. With eight seconds left in overtime, he's on my mind, he's on my mind," he heard her sing.

"Everyone knows I'm over my head, over my head. With eight seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind, she's on, oh," Sora sang back.

She lifted her head to him and her eyes widened. She started to run, but he grabbed her wrist and gently turned her around. "And suddenly I become apart of your past, I'm becoming the part that don't last. I'm losing you and its effortless..."

"Sora, don't," she said, trying to shut him up.

But, he continued. "Without a sound, we lose sight of the ground in the throw around, never thought that you wanted to bring it down. I won't let it go down 'til we torch it ourselves."

"Sora..."

He put is hand on her cheek. "And everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head. With eight seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind, she's on your mind."

She stared up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Everyone knows he's on my mind... Everyone knows I'm in over my head. I'm over my head, over my," she sang softly.

"Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head. With eight seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind, you're on my mind," he sang specifically to her.

She sniffed, more tears rolling down her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry... I...can't."

She turned...and broke his heart.

* * *

**I'm soooooooorry! But this time, my school laptop let me on fanfiction:) Which is amaazing because it WAS blocked for being "Rated R" ... Whatever... But I'm back for Christmaaaaas. Yaaaaaaaaaay!**

**I'm gonna try to make a quick Christmas chapter... I hope everyone will know the songs I put on there... Buuuut...just because I wanna.. I'm gonna put Feliz Navidadon there! Hehe! See y'all later. Promise!**


	16. Shake It

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

Shake It

Axel, Roxas, and Xion all laughed down the hall, stumbling to Axel's room. They were all lucky they knew exactly where Luxord kept his rum; they found every bottle and downed them.

And now, they were all drunk off their asses. Their speech was slurred and they couldn't stop laughing. Their giggles, cackles, snorts, and outbursts led all the way down the hall to where everyone had woken up.

Xemnas stuck his head out of his door and glared at them. "Eight! Thirteen! Fourteen! Go to bed and shut the hell up!"

They all stopped and stared at him with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Yes, Superior," Axel said, trying to keep a straight face.

His glare darkened, "And the other two?"

"Yes sir," Roxas and Xion answered, failing at keeping their expression serious.

He rolled his eyes and stepped back into his room.

They laughed quietly.

"Hey," Roxas spoke up, "I'll race you guys."

"You're on," Axel challenged.

"You guys are so stupid," Xion giggled. "But I'll take you up on that."

They all took even marks on the tile and got ready to run.

"On three," Roxas called, "One."

"Two," Axel smirked.

"Three," Xion shouted. But she didn't move when the boys dashed down the hall. Instead, she drew a corridor of darkness and walked through it to Axel's room.

Roxas hit the door first. "Haha! Take that," he gloated.

"Shut u- Hey... Where's Xion?"

They looked down both directions of the hallway; no Xion.

Xion giggled from the other side of the door. "They have no idea," she whispered to herself.

Roxas had enough common sense though, to open Axel's door and look inside. "Hey! Look, I found her," he called to Axel.

Axel's eyes widened as he walked inside. "How'd you do that?"

Xion grinned, "Magic!"

At that, Roxas and Axel's mouths dropped.

"Or, there's this other thing called... Darkness!"

They frowned while she laughed at them. She turned on her heel and turned on the radio in the corner of his room.

_"Let's drop! Yeah, come on! Shake, shake."_

"Oh my gosh, I love this song," Xion exclaimed.

"I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door," Roxas sang.

"Your body's cold but girl, we're getting so warm," Axel sang to Xion, pulling her to him.

Roxas came over to them and stroked Xion's cheek. "And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside," he sang, adding a wink.

"Tonight you're falling in love," Axel sang, inches from her face.

"Let me go now," she sang back to him.

"This feeling's tearing me up," Roxas added.

"Here we go now," Xion whispered.

"Now, if she does it like this," Roxas sang to Axel, "Will you do it like that?"

"Now if she touches like this," Axel said, touching Roxas' leg, "Will you touch her right back?"

"Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that," Xion shimmed her hips.

"C'mon, shake, shake, shake, shake, a-shake it," they harmonized.

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, a-shake it! Shake, shake, shake, shake, a-shake it!_

They jumped in the air, pumping their fists in the air.

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, a-shake it! Shake, shake, shake, shake, a-shake it!_

Axel pushed both Roxas and Xion on the bed. "You lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare," he sang to Roxas, his lips barely touching his.

"We're on the bed but your clothes are lying right there," Xion grabbed Axel's attention back.

"And I was thinking of places that I could hide," Roxas sang, standing up.

"Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now," Xion stood.

"This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now," Axel followed after her.

"Now if she does it like this," Xion wrapped a leg around Axel's waist, "will you do it like that?"

"Now if she touches like this," Roxas stroked Axel's cheek, "will you touch her right back?"

"Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that? C'mon, shake, shake, shake, shake, a-shake it," they sang together.

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, a-shake it! Shake, shake, shake, shake, a-shake it! Shake, shake, shake, shake, a-shake it! Shake, shake, shake, shake, a-shake it!_

They jumped on the bed, yelling and dancing.

"I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind," Axel breathed to Roxas.

"I could tell that you could tell I was taking my time," Xion murmured.

Roxas cried out, "But I was thinking of ways to get you staying the night."

"Your body's shaking," Axel whispered seductively to both of them, "tell me off so I can turn off the lights."

"Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that," they all sang, "If she touches like this, will you touch her like that? Now, if she moves like this, will you move her like that? C'mon, shake, shake, shake, shake, a-shake it!"

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, a-shake it! Shake, shake, shake, shake, a-shake it! Shake, shake, shake, shake, a-shake it! Shake, shake, shake, shake, a-shake it!_

Axel kissed Xion, then Roxas and they fell on the bed.

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, a-shake it! Shake, shake, shake, shake, a-shake it! Shake, shake, shake, shake, a-shake it! Shake, shake, shake, shake, a-shake it!_

**~The Next Morning~**

Axel stretched as he sat up with a yawn. "Ugh, my head is killing me." He looked around the room, "What the hell did I do last night?" He glanced at the bed, where beside him, slept Roxas and Xion.

His eyes widened, "Oh crap..." What was worse... None of them were wearing clothes...

Axel shot up and threw on a shirt and baggy pants. "Roxas! Xion! Wake up and get the fuck out of my room!"

Xion's eyes immediately opened and stared at Axel, her eyes growing to the size of dinner plates. She sat up and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her scream woke up Roxas. "What the-?"

Axel covered his eyes with one hand. "Just put your clothes on and get out," he grumbled.

They jumped up, quickly threw on their clothes and ran out to their rooms, slamming the doors behind them.

Axel collapsed on his bed, rubbing his eyes. With a smirk, he looked up at the ceiling. "Shake it."

* * *

**Haha! I'm baaack! I promised skyblaze112 that I'd put up this chapter. Your welcome! Thanks for being patient. I hope you like it!**

**See you guys for my Christmas Chapter. Toodles!**


	17. My Christmas Special

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Air Gear, or any of the following songs. But, I do own the awesome ending to this chapter. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

xoxo

xoxoxoxo

**_Winter Wonderland_**

Autumn ran outside the moment she heard the news. It never snowed in Texas. The last time she had seen it, she was just five years old. She lifted her head toward the sky. It was like...fluffy ice. A wide grin spread across her face.

Sora had walked out after her. "Geez, you act like you've never seen it before," he chuckled.

"I haven't! At least, not since I was little..." In front of her, she could see two, brunette girls, pelting snow at their older brother. Beside them, was their older sister, laughing at the brother's pain. And on the porch, was their mom, holding a silver-haired baby girl, yelling at them to get their butts inside.

She didn't know that tears were rolling down her face until Sora caught her attention.

"Autumn," he said, wiping her tears, "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh," she stuttered, "It's nothing. Just...a memory." She picked up some of the snow that had formed on the ground and studied it before throwing it at Sora's face.

"Hey! No fair!"

She smirked at him. "No one said I had to be fair!" She turned on her heel and started to run in the other direction.

But Sora was too fast. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. With his other arm, he wrapped it around her waist, holding her arm to her side.

"Hey, now, that's not fair," she countered.

He put his forehead against hers, their lips just an inch apart. But he surprised her by singing. "Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland."

His voice made her smile, so she decided to return the favor. "Gone away is the blue bird, here to stay is the new bird. He sings a love song as we go along, walking in a winter wonderland."

Sora loosened his grip on her and she wiggled her arm out of his grasp.

"In the meadow we can build a snowman," he crooned. "And pretend that he is Parson Brown."

"He'll say 'Are you married?' we'll say 'No man, but you can do the job when you're in town.' Later on, we'll conspire as we dream by the fire, to face unafraid, the plans that we've made, walking in a winter wonderland."

He grinned down at me. "In the meadow, we can build a snowman and pretend that he's a circus clown. We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman, until the other kiddies knock him down. When it snows, ain't it thrilling? Though your nose gets a chilling." He bent down and kissed the tip of her nose. "We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way, walking in a winter wonderland."

"Walking in a winter wonderland..."

"Walking in a winter wonderland." He bent down to kiss her, but a ball of snow hit him in the side of his head.

"Who was that," he yelled, his cheeks turning red.

She looked at the figure to her left and cheeks burned. "Riku!"

**_All I Want For Christmas is You_**

Namine looked out the window to the falling snow. She wished that she could see Roxas... If anyone would let her.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas; there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true... All I want for Christmas is you..."

She moved from the window and walked down the stairs of the castle. It was too bad that he was out on a mission... One that would probably last a while.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas; there is just one thing I need, I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, baby all I want for Christmas is you, baby."

She looked down the hallway and ran to Alex's room. She knocked on the door and walked inside. "Alex... Do you know where Roxas is?"

"Isn't he on a mission," she asked, looking up from her book.

"Yeah... I think so... But I wanna see him." She backed out of the room and continued down the hall.

"I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow. I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe. I won't make a list and send to the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click. Cuz I just want you here tonight, holding onto me so tight. What more can I do? Baby, all I want for Christmas is you. Baby."

Namine ran outside into the snow and sat in it, thinking he wouldn't show up. She looked up at the lights Alex, Axel, Demyx, and Roxas had hung on the castle.

"All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere, and the sound of children's laughter fills the air. And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing. Santa won't you bring me the one I really need, won't you please bring my baby to me?"

She sat on the stairs and peered out into the snow. "Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas; this is all I'm asking for. I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door. Oh, I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. Baby, all I want for Christmas is you!"

She stood immediately when Roxas came out of the shadows to the castle. "Roxas," she shouted.

Shoeless and jacketless, she ran out into the snow and hugged him. "You're home early!"

"Yeah, Mansex told us to come home an-"

She cut him off by kissing him. "All I want for Christmas is you."

With a grin, Roxas picked her up and led her back inside. "I'm here."

_**Silver Bells**_

Axel walked down Twilight Town's streets, which were all decorated with holly, tinsel, and lights. He wondered if he looked deep inside, if he remembered Christmas.

He wanted to.

He was dying to...

There had to be something. Getting presents, hanging out with friends, eating the food... Something.

Was there anything he could remember? He wanted to feel what his somebody felt around this time of year. What was it that made people so happy?

He walked around the town all day in search of something. He ate pieces of ham and turkey, slices of pies and cakes. Food wasn't the answer. He watched some children playing in the snow and still felt nothing.

Maybe it's the small things that count the most.

He had heard the voice before and ignored it, but now it rang loudly in his head. "The small things," he muttered.

And then he heard it.

The thing that brought him out of the darkness...

"Silver bells...silver bells," Axel sang, "its Christmas time in the city. Ring-a-ling, hear them sing... Soon it will be Christmas day."

The more he thought about it, the better he felt...the more he remembered.

"City sidewalks, busy sidewalks, dressed in holiday style. In the air there's a feeling of Christmas. Children laughing, people passing, meeting smile after smile. And on every street corner, you'll hear..."

Silver bells, silver bells. It's Christmas time in the city. Ring-a-ling, hear them sing. Soon it will be Christmas day...

Axel was dying to hear the sound...The sound of those bells. "Strings of street lights, even stop lights, blink a bright red and green, as the shoppers rush home with their treasures. Hear the snow crunch, see the kid's bunch; this is Santa's big scene. And above all this bustle, you'll hear..."

Silver bells, silver bells. It's Christmas time in the city. Ring-a-ling, hear them sing. Soon it will be Christmas day...

Axel ran down the street and found his source. Like a child, he climbed up a street pole and snatched the bells off the top. He shook them with a grin on his face.

This...was Christmas.

_**Angels We Have Heard On High**_

Demyx laid down on his bed, not wanting anyone to bother him while he rested. He wanted to do something special for the Organization this Christmas. And...he couldn't think of anything. He wanted to sing but he didn't know what.

He needed inspiration...that's it.

He shot up and grabbed his sitar. "What to play..." He strummed a few notes, which turned into a chord. A chord that he knew well. Of course...!

"Angels we have heard on high, sweetly singing o'er the plains," he sang in his best voice. "And the mountains in reply, echo back their joyous strains. Gloooooooooooooooria, in Excelsis Deo."

He stood up and played the chord over, picking the beat up a little bit. "Shepard's, why this jubilee? Why your joyous strains prolong? Say what may the tidings be, which inspire your heav'nly song. Gloooooooooooooooria, in Excelsis Deo. Gloooooooooooooooria, in Excelsis Deo."

He started to feel the beat a little bit more, played faster and sang with more soul. "Come to Bethlehem and see, him whose birth the angels sing. Come adore on bended knee, Christ, the Lord, the newborn King. Gloooooooooooooooria, in Excelsis Deo. Gloooooooooooooooria, in Excelsis Deo."

Alex recorded Demyx's playing while hiding in the vents. He had a great voice that needed to be shared.

Demyx's playing slowed as he sang the last verse, "See him in a manger laid, whom the choirs of angels praise. Mary, Joseph, lend your aid, while our hearts in love, we raise. Gloooooooooooooooria, in Excelsis Deo. Gloooooooooooooooria, in Excelsis Deo."

He turned and looked toward the vent. "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

**_Jingle Bell Rock_**

The normally calm Saix was strangely hyper this time of year. He didn't boss people around like he usually did and felt...good.

He skipped around, placing holly everywhere, singing at the top of his lungs.

About two weeks into the activity, Xemnas finally confronted him.

"Saix, this is unreasonable. You shouldn't be doing this."

"But, why ever not, Xemmy-poo?"

"Because. Just cuz this is supposed to be the time where stupid humans make themselves fat off ham, get gifts, and sing about reindeer with sinus issues and demented snowmen, doesn't mean that you get to do this," he gestured to the decorations on the wall.

"Xemnas... His name is Frosty and he doesn't like to be called demented. And Rudolph helped save Christmas!"

"That's not the point."

Saix hopped off the ladder he was standing on and stood in front of Xemnas. "I think that you're forgetting that most people sing about bells to."

"Like I care," he said with nonchalance.

"Oh, but I think you do, Xemmy. You just need a little Christmas spirit, that's all!"

"Saix, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Well... C'mon! I'll show you." He grabbed his arm and led him down the hallway. "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring. Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun. Now the jingle hop has begun!"

"What th-"

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time. Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square, in the frosty air!" Saix led him all the way to a pre-Christmas party on the other side of town.

"What a bright time! It's the right time to rock the night away," he sang, "Jingle bell time, it's a swell time to go riding in a one-horse sleigh. Giddy-up, jingle horse, pick up your feet. Jingle around the block. Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet. That's the jingle bell rock!"

He showed Xemnas the fun of the holiday and how it made people feel inside. By the end of the night, Xemnas felt as if it were real.

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time. Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square, in the frosty air," Xemnas sang along with Saix.

"What a bright time! It's the right time to rock the night away," he sang, "Jingle bell time, it's a swell time to go riding in a one-horse sleigh. Giddy-up, jingle horse, pick up your feet. Jingle around the block. Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet. That's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell rock!"

Saix tapped Xemnas' shoulder after they finished singing. "Oh, Xemmy."

"Yeah, Saix?"

"Look where we ended up," he said, pointing to the mistletoe hanging above their heads. "It means I have to kiss yo-"

Xemnas cut him off by pressing his lips against Saix's.

"I know what it means," he grinned when he pulled away.

Saix grinned at him. "Merry Christmas, Xemnas."

* * *

**Kristen- Heeeeey. Thanks for reviewing at the last minute. I'm sorry I'm stupid... Anyway I'm going to give you guy's one last song. But, I'm not gonna sing... Autumn and Alex are! And the rest of the KH people So, without further ado, welcome the People!**

_People that are singing: Alex, Autumn, Sora, Agito (Air Gear...He's in Star-Crossed Twins!), Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Leaxeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, Namine, Riku, and Kairi._

Everyone- Oooon, the first day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me...

Namine- Sora trapped in a tree!

Sora- +now stuck in the branches of a random tree+ Hey!

Everyone- Oooon the second day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts

gave to me...

Alex+Autumn- Two wacky twins! +point to each other+

Demyx- +points to Sora+ And Sora trapped in a tree!

Sora- Literally! Someone get me down!

Everyone- Oooon the third day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me...

Luxord- Three dancing Riku's!

Zexion- +looks at him+ Are you drunk?

Riku- +eyeroll and points at Alex/Autumn+ Two wacky twins.

Axel- And Sora trapped in tree!

Sora- I'm afraid of heights!

Everyone- Oooon the fourth day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me.

Axel+Roxas+Alex+Demyx- Four singing idiots!

Saix- +sigh+ Three dancing Riku's.

Sora+Agito- Two wacky twins!

Alex- +devious laugh+ And Sora trapped in a tree!

Sora- Alex! Get me down!

Alex- But I don't wanna

Everyone- On the fifth day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me.

Sora+Roxas+Axel+Demyx+Riku- Five spiky hairdos!

Kairi- Four singing idiots

Alex+Demyx+Axel+Roxas- La la la la laaaa!

Riku- Three dancing mes.

Autumn- Dance Riku! Dance!

Axel- +throws fire at his feet+

Riku- AH! It burns! That's not cool! +does the jerk+

Larxene+Xigbar- +looking irritated+ Two wacky twins...

Leaxeus- And Sora trapped in a tree!

Everyone- Did he just talk?

Leaxeus- ...

Everyone- On the sixth day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me.

Demyx- Namine's six crayons! +holds up her crayons+

Namine- I've been looking everywhere for those!

Everyone- Five spiky hairdos!

Xaldin- Four singing idiots

Alex+Demyx+Axel+Roxas- Heeeeey! Macarena!

Vexen- Three dancing Riku's!

Riku- Can I stop dancing now?

Marluxia- No!

Riku- +grumbles bad words under his breath and does the two-step+

Demyx- Two wacky twins!

Alex+Autumn- That would be us

Kairi- And Sora trapped in a tree

Autumn- +sends her a death glare+

Everyone- Oooon the seventh day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me

Sora- +shudder+ Seven creepy Nobodies.

Alex- Those people would be Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Saix, Luxord, and Marluxia!

Guys That Were Just Named- Hey!

Zexion- Namine's six crayons.

Namine- Guys, I want those back.

Zexion- Here, I don't w-

Autumn- No +snatches the crayons+

Namine- Aw, c'mon!

Luxord- Five spiky hairdos! +gestures to the spiky haired people+

Larxene- Four singing idiots

Alex+Demyx+Axel+Roxas- It's a small world after all!

Autumn- No...no it's not. Anyway, three dancing Riku's! Okay, time to do the Cha Cha Slide!

Riku- But I don't wa-

Autumn- Do it!

Riku- +sigh+ Fine +does the Cha Cha Slide+

Saix- Two wacky twins, obviously

Alex+Autumn- No one asked you!

Xemnas- +sadistic grin+ And Sora trapped in a tree.

Sora- That's really getting old!

Alex- Hey! No KH2 quoting!

Everyone- Oooon the eight day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me.

Luxord- Eight bottles of rum! +falls on the floor+

Zexion- Yep, he's drunk...

Kairi- Seven creepy Nobodies!

Said Nobodies Minus One- We're not that bad!

Axel- Namine's six crayons

Namine- Give 'em back, dang it!

Sora- She just half-swore 0_0

Alex- It's more than you've done.

Sora- I'm under contract!

Marluxia- Five spiky hairdos! By the way, what do you guys use in your hair?

Roxas- It's this gel that Cloud made. How else do you think he gets HIS hair up?

Marluxia- True...

Vexen- Four singing idiots

Alex+Demyx+Axel+Roxas- It's peanut butter, jelly time! Peanut butter, jelly time!

Demyx- Three dancing Riku's!

Riku- What do you want me to do now?

Axel- Cupid Shuffle!

Riku- Of course...

Xigbar- Two wacky twins

Autumn- Hello, Twin Number One, how are you?

Alex- Good, Twin Number Two.

Roxas- And Sora trapped in a tree.

Sora- I'm not getting down, am I?

Everyone- On the ninth day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me...

Zexion- Nine shiny Keyblades

Sora- I've got the Kingdom Key!

Kairi- Eight bottles of rum... Hey, I think I used on of those bottles when I sent Sora that message!

Larxene- Seven creepy Nobodies.

Xaldin- How are we creepy? Just because we enforce the rules, doesn't make us creepy.

Larxene- Yeah, it does, dude.

Sora- Namine's six crayons.

Namine- How'd you get those from way up there?

Xigbar- Five spiky hairdos! That might be useful, what's it called?

Axel- Cloud Cement

Agito- Four singing idiots

Alex+Demyx+Axel+Roxas- Hey Mickey, you so fine! You so fine, you blow my mind!

Marluxia- Okay then... Three dancing Riku's!

Riku- I'm running out of dances...

Vexen- Do the Time Warp!

Riku- +sigh+

Xemnas- Two wacky twins

Autumn- Anyone want tea?

Alex- I'd much rather have a donut, thank you.

Zexion- +eyeroll+ And Sora trapped in a tree...

Everyone- Oooon the tenth day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me.

Sora- Ten ugly

Autumn- But adorable

Sora- Heartless.

Axel- Nine shiny Keyblades.

Riku- I have the Road to Dawn!

Autumn- Eight bottles of rum!

Alex- You like rum, don't you?

Autumn- Yep!

Demyx- Seven creepy Nobodies.

Saix- We're not that creepy!

Larxene- Namine's six crayons

Namine- +crosses her arms with a pout+ This isn't fair...

Everyone- Five spiky hairdos!

Autumn- Four singing idiots.

Alex+Demyx+Axel+Roxas- Who let the dogs out?

Sora- Not you.

Larxene- Three dancing Riku's.

Riku- What now?

Roxas- Hokey Pokey! Two wacky twins.

Alex- I believe we've shot Bambi...

Autumn- Ooooh noooo!

Xaldin- And Sora trapped in a tree.

Sora- I might as well give up... +sits in the branches+

Everyone- Oooon the eleventh day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me.

Autumn- Eleven sexy guys!

Namine- But...they aren't here. There's only seven.

Autumn- Cloud, Leon, Zack, Reno, and Vincent couldn't make it.

Namine- Aww...

Roxas+Sora- Hey!

Axel- Ten ugly but adorable Heartless

Vexen- Nine shiny Keyblades

Roxas- You all suck, I have Oathkeeper AND Oblivion!

Xemnas- Eight bottles of rum.

Alex- You don't get rum. It's not good for you.

Xemnas- +eyeroll+

Roxas- Seven creepy Nobodies.

Xigbar- Ugh! As if!

Autumn- No KH2 quotes! We already said that!

Kairi- Namine's six crayons

Namine- Kairi, you're my Somebody, please give me my crayons.

Zexion- Five spiky hairdos.

Sora- I think this tree is making my hair deflate...

Saix- Four singing idiots

Alex+Demyx+Axel+Roxas- I believe I can fly!

Demyx- Three dancing Riku's!

Riku- I got this +does the worm+

Sora- Don't hurt yourself, Riku

Leaxeus- Two wacky twins

Kairi- He did it again!

Leaxeus- ...

Vexen- And Sora trapped in a tree

Everyone- Oooon the twelfth day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me...

Autumn- Twelve Kairi bashings! +stands in front of her with crossed arms+ Roses are red, violets are blue, God made me pretty...what the hell happened to you? Mirrors don't talk, and lucky for you, they can't laugh. I had a nightmare, I dreamt I was you. Cancel my subscriptions; I'm tired of your issues. If I could be one other person for a day...it sure as hell wouldn't be you. What's that ugly thing growing out of your neck? Oh, it's your head. Don't hate me because I'm beautiful; hate me because your boyfriend thinks so. God made mountains, god made trees, god made you but we all make mistakes. Forget the ugly stick! You must've been born in the ugly forest! As an outsider, what do you think of the human race? I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass. And lastly, you are living proof that someone can live without a brain!

Kairi- +glare+

Alex- I'm proud of you! XD

Larxene- Eleven sexy guys!

Namine- Even though there are only seven here...

Demyx- Ten ugly but adorable Heartless!

Kairi- Nine shiny Keyblades

Autumn- King Mickey has Darkside so he owns!

Saix- Eight bottles of rum.

Alex- Okay, if Xemnas has been drinking, there's NO WAY we're letting you drink

Saix- Awwww!

Namine- Seven creepy Nobodies

Xaldin- I'm sooooo over this.

Alex- Namine's six crayons

Namine- Well, now I know that I'm not getting them back...

Roxas- Five spiky hairdos! +gives his hair more spikes+

Zexion- Four singing idiots

Alex+Demyx+Axel+Roxas- I always feel like somebody's watching me!

Luxord- +lifts his head+ Three dancing Riku's +passes back out+

Riku- +does the Thriller dance+

Larxene- Two wacky twins

Sora- +stands with his arms in the air, a huge grin on his face+ And meeeee trapped in a treeeeeeee!

Everyone- +cheers, gets their stuff and leaves+

Sora- Uh...guys? I need down... Guuuys... +lights go off+ Aw, c'mon! I'm afraid of the dark!

* * *

**So, there you have it! I hope you guys liked it. I loved the Kairi bashing part. Lolz. I'm sure that the Twelve Days of Kingdom Hearts lasted the most but, eh, what can ya do? At least it was good! (I hope...) Thanks, you guys. I appreciate y'all reviewing last minute. And I'm sorry Red, I really am...**

**Give me more songs so we can keep this story going. I've set a goal for myself: I wanna keep this thing going for another year. But, I can't do that without you guys, I think I've proved that.**

**Please help me reach my goal.**

**~Kristen**

****************

My Christmas Special


	18. Superhuman

************************

********************

Superhuman

Sora was alone after Autumn had left. Of course, he did have Donald, Goofy, and Riku, but he couldn't love them...

Did he just admit to himself that he loved her?

He thought so...

"Weak, I had been crying and crying for weeks. How'd I survive when I could barely speak, barely eat on my knees?"

"But that's the moment you came to me," Autumn sang to herself on the train ride to wherever she felt like going. "I don't know what your love has done to me. Think I'm invincible, I see through the me I used to be."

"You changed my whole life," Sora sang to the wind.

"Don't know what you're doing to me with your love..."

"I'm feeling all superhuman, you did this to me. A superhuman heart beats in me. Nothing can stop me here with you." It pained him because she **wasn't **with him. "Superhuman, I feel so superhuman. Superhuman, I feel so superhuman. Superhuman..."

"Strong," he sang, pulling himself on the roof of a nearby house. "Since I've been flying and righting all the wrongs. Feels almost like I had it all along, I can see tomorrow..."

"Where every problem is gone because I flew everywhere with love inside of me," she sang while looking out the window to the setting sun. "It's unbelievable to see how love can set me free."

"You changed my whole life," they sang together, though miles apart. "Don't know what you're doing to me with your love. I'm feeling all superhuman, you did this to me. A superhuman heart beats in me; nothing can stop me here with you..."

Singing the song made both of their hearts ache. "Superhuman, I feel so superhuman. Superhuman, I feel so superhuman," Sora sang. "It's not a bird, not a plane," he sang with all his heart to the disappearing sun.

"It's my heart and it's going, gone away," they sang with each other.

"My only weakness is you," Sora harmonized, "Only reason is you. Every minute with you, I feel like I can do anything..."

"Going, going, I'm gone away," the belted out, "Love!"

A tear rolled down Autumn's cheek, "You changed my whole life," she cried out, not knowing Sora was doing the same, "Don't know what you're doing to me with your love."

"I'm feeling all superhuman, you did this to me. A superhuman heart beats in me. Nothing can stop me here with you," both Sora and Autumn sobbed. "Superhuman."

"Superhuman..." Sora trailed off

Autumn laid down on the train seat and closed her eyes. She barely slept without Sora coming back into her dreams or had tears roll down her face.

"I-I love him," she whispered. She scowled at herself, "You idiot..."

* * *

**Hey guuuuys -^^-**

** I hope y'all liked my Christmas chappie =D It was fun to write:)**

** So, yeah, click the little blue button below this, type a few nice words and everything will be okay!**


	19. Just the Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or "Just the Girl" by The Click Fiver**

* * *

Just the Girl

The blonde haired, green eyed girl walked alone down the corridor, singing to herself. "She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doin'. She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion. She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter. Strange as it seems, she's the one I'm after."

This was weird. She never felt this way before...especially about another girl! But...she did. "Cuz she's bittersweet, she knocks me off my feet and I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery, she's too much for me but I keep coming back for more. She's just the girl I'm looking for."

* * *

Namine thought it was weird that the nymph liked her...period! Larxene was strange. First Zexion, then Axel, and now her! What was her issue?

Namine stayed low for a few days, hoping that the feeling would wear off. She hadn't seen her for the last week and a half, but now, Xemnas was breaking that link, calling everyone, even Nami, to a meeting.

This...should be interesting...

* * *

"She can't keep a secret for more than an hour," Larxene sang while grabbing a few things from her room. "She runs on 100 proof attitude power, and the more she ignores me, the more I adore her." She grabbed the dying flowers that Marluxia gave to her that one time when he tried to win her over (which failed miserably). "What can I do? I'd do anything for her..."

Larxene wouldn't let them go to waste. "Cuz she's bittersweet, she knocks me off my feet, and I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery; she's too much for me, and I keep coming back for more, she's just the girl I'm looking for."

She opened a portal and sang in the darkness. "The way she sees it's me on her caller ID, she won't pick up the phone, she'd rather be alone. But I can't give up yet cuz every word she's ever said is still ringin' in my head. Still ringin' in my head."

Larxene took her seat and stared at the door, waiting for the blonde, **her **blonde to come through. In the meantime, she sang in her head. _She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doin'. She knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined._

* * *

Namine feared of what she might see going into the meeting room. She knew Larxene would be there, also knowing that she would do something stupid...in front of all those witnesses.

In front of Roxas!

It took all of her guts and her strength to open the doors to her embarrassment.

* * *

_Cuz she's bittersweet, she knocks me off my feet and I can't help myself. I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery, she's too much for me, but I keep coming back for more..._

Larxene sat up when the doors creaked open and Namine walked in. Namine looked up at her with worried eyes while Larxene looked eager.

"Namine," she exclaimed.

"Um...hey Larxene," she said with unease.

The nymph beamed. She stood in her chair and busted out singing. "Cuz she's bittersweet, she knocks me off my feet and I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery, she's too much for me and I keep comin' back for more. She's just the girl I'm looking for, just the girl I'm lookin' for."

Zexion stared at Larxene with a raised brow. "Are you okay?"

Ignoring all the other whispered, "What's?" "Is she on crack?" and a very loud "Namine is mine!" coming from the space controlling 'pirate', Xigbar, Larxene kept singing.

"I'm looking for, I'm looking for, I'm looking for, just the girl I'm looking for!"

Axel and Roxas jumped from their seats and ran to her, but not before Alex grabbed her hand and lead her out of the room.

Larxene looked around the room to the shocked men. "What?"

* * *

**Okay, I'll let you guys imagine what happens next (just because I need to do my other chapters).**

**RealizationMoment! ... This is Chapter 20! OMG! Spaz attack!**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews. See you next Chappie!**


	20. Love Story

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or "Love Story" by Taylor Swift

* * *

Love Story

**(After the first line, anything in italics is what Riku is saying in real time, every thing else is in the flashback)**

Riku stared out at the disappearing sun, it turning the sky orange on the horizon, the black following the sun overhead. He leaned against the cool marble pillar. His hair blew in the soft breeze. "We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashback starts, you're standing there on a balcony in summer air."

* * *

~Flashback~

Positioning himself at the top of the stairs, Riku straightened his shirt and hair, gazing across the flood of people. No one appealed to him. The dresses worn by thin and busty women grazed the dance floor.

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns. I see you make your way through the crowd. You say "Hello." Little did I know..._

A tall, brown haired man stood in the crowd, fixing his eyes on the silver haired boy. With a smile, he gave a small wave and mouthed, "Hi".

Riku's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink at the handsome man. He meekly waved back with a tiny grin.

The man looked up at the clock with wide eyes and ran out of the mass of people.

_That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet." And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go, and I said..._

The next morning, Riku woke up to a sharp tapping at his window. He wrapped a robe around him and went to the glass, looking down.

The man he had saw last night was standing at the bottom, a rock in his hand, steadying himself to throw it, but he lowered his hand when he saw the boy at the window. He gave another wave and asked, "Can you come down?"

Riku nodded energetically. He threw on a shirt and pants, brushed through his hair and flew down the stairs, careful not to wake his parents.

He busted through the front door and ran to the man standing at the front. "Hey," he said, embarrassed at his actions.

"I saw you last night," the man said.

Riku nodded, "Yeah, I saw you too."

"My name is Leon."

"Riku", he said, holding out a hand.

Leon grasped it and shook it firmly. Riku gazed up into Leon's chocolate brown eyes. They were like deep, mysterious, and intriguing orbs.

"You wanna go get something to eat?"

"Are you asking me out", Riku asked.

Leon chuckled. "You can think of it as that..."

"_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be princess. It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

They had a good time at lunch. Leon took him to one of the most famous and expensive cafés in town.

"Are you sure about this," Riku asked him timidly.

"Yeah, we'll be fine."

They each got coffee and a piece of petit fours (a.k.a. fancy cake) ate them quickly. Leon took Riku back to his mansion of a house, kissing his hand before leading him up the stairs and into the house.

"When will I see you again," Riku asked with worry in his eyes.

The man looked at him with reassuring eyes. "Soon, my love."

That night, Riku climbed out of his window and crawled down the vines, his feet lightly landing on the grass. Leon was there, like a shadow in the darkness.

With a small gasp and smile, Riku ran to the man, throwing his arms around him and staring into his eyes. "Leon, I missed you so much! Where have yo-"

"Shh," Leon cut him off. "No one can know I'm here... C'mon."

Leon led him out to the garden, sitting him on the stone. "Stay here," he whispered. He left for a moment and came back with flowers. "These are for you," he said softly.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet cuz we're dead if they knew, so close your eyes. Escape this town for a little while..._

"I have something for you too," Riku said, trying not to stutter. "Close your eyes."

He did, and Riku slowly moved over to the older male. Very carefully, he pressed his lips against Leon's and shifted back. But Leon caught Riku's chin and held their lips together.

The back door opened and light flooded through the garden, showing Riku's dad in the beam. The angry figure yelled at the two boys.

Taking in one last kiss, Leon left with a faint, "I love you", leaving Riku to take in what just happened. Those strong arms, those brown eyes, those sweet lips were gone, like they had floated away with the wind. He looked sheepishly up to his dad and ran inside to his room.

_Cuz you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter and my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet." But you were everything to me; I was begging you "Please don't go." And I said, "Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby, just say yes."_

Riku got a severe scolding from his father that night, telling him that it wasn't right for him to love someone that hadn't been picked out for him like he was supposed to. He didn't care. He loved Leon with all his heart and longed for him.

"_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult but it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess. It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

* * *

~End Flashback~

He hasn't seen Leon since, and his heart still ached. By now, he had just given up on him. "I got tired of waitin'...wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading..."

"Riku," he heard a voice yell. Riku's head snapped up to the sound of the familiar voice. There, like a shadow, stood Leon.

_When I met you on the outskirts of town and I said..._

Riku walked over to him, arms crossed over his chest with a small frown on his face. "Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come", Riku sang. "Is this in my head? I don't know what to think..."

Getting on one knee, Leon grabbed Riku's hand and a small box out of his pocket.

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

"Marry me Juliet; you never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress. It's a love story, baby, just say yes," Leon sang to Riku.

Riku stared down into the dark orbs, the now appearing stars reflecting in them. With tears in his eyes, Riku threw his arms around the man, whispering, "We were both young when I first saw you..."

With a grin, Leon pressed his lips against the boy's.

* * *

**Yaaaay! Gosh, I thought this was going to be hard cuz I've never really done a Riku/Leon story. But there's a first time for everything! And I think it turned out better than I expected it to. Maybe it was the song... +shrug+ I dunno...**

**Anyway, please review. I still have two more to go. "Alive" by P.O.D and "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy. Then, I'm most likely going to do a surprise chapter!**

**Okay, bye guys and girls!**


	21. Alive

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts OR this awesome song called "Alive" by this awesome band called P.O.D

* * *

**************

Alive

Axel, Roxas, and Demyx stood backstage, in a small huddle. If they did well, this could be their big break. They could, no, they would be famous. The auditorium was packed with people, including five major music scouts, looking to see if they had what it takes.

"You guys nervous yet," Demyx asked the red-head and blonde.

"You really have to ask," Roxas snapped back, his anxious tension holding back in his voice.

The red-head looked at Demyx with a nonchalant grin. "Yeah, but I'm ready!"

The announcer, Cloud Strife, stepped out onto the stage, microphone in hand. "Okay, for our next performance," he said, settling the roaring crowd. "A group of guys, coming from, literally, the middle of nowhere, please welcome The Boys That Never Were!"

The crowd roared again, while the three men walked out on the stage, Demyx taking his place as lead guitar, Axel at the drums, and Roxas front and center with his black and white checkered mic.

Roxas flashed a grin, which made the girls at the front of the pack go nuts. He searched the crowd for the scouts, trying his hardest not to break his cool and bust out crying (because he would do that).

He looked back at Axel, who gave him a toothy smirk and held up his drum sticks, mouthing the word, 'Ready'. Roxas then looked at the other blonde, who gave him a smile and nodded, making his Mohawk literally bounce.

Roxas flashed another grin at the audience before Axel and Demyx started playing. With both hands on the mic, Roxas sang out the first part of the song. "Everyday is a new day, I'm thankful for every breath I take! I won't take it for granted."

"...Won't take it for granted so I learn from my mistakes," Axel and Demyx harmonized.

"It's beyond my control," Axel sang, taking the lead, "Sometimes it's best to let go whatever happens in this lifetime."

"So I trust in love," Roxas sang.

Demyx followed, "So I trust in love..."

"You have given me peace of mind... I, I feel so alive for the very first time! I can't deny you."

"I, I feel so alive," the three sang together, "for the very first time! And I think I can fly, fly."

"Sunshine upon my face," Roxas sang, Axel backing him up. "A new song for me to sing, tell the world how I feel inside even though it might cost me everything."

"Now that I know this, so beyond, I control this," Demyx sang. "I can never turn my back away."

"Now that I've seen you," Roxas took control, "I can neva look away! I, I feel so alive for the very first time. I can't deny you, I feel so alive!"

"I, I feel so alive," they all sang, "For the very first time, and I think I can fly..."

Axel and Demyx broke out into a duet of drums and guitar while Roxas head-banged to the steady rhythm. He pumped up the swarm of guys and girls in the pit. Roxas threw his head down one last time before he held the mic out parallel to him. He held out his other hand to the audience before him and clutched the hand of a small blonde in a white dress in the sea of people.

She gazed up at him with sparkling blue eyes, looking like she was about to explode with excitement.

He looked at her through the blond locks covering his eyes and asked, "What's your name?"

"N-Namine," came the reply.

With a grin, he slowly pulled the mic to his lips. "Now that I know you, I could never turn my back away. Now that I see you, I could neva look away. Now that I know you I could neva turn my back away!"

He let her hand go and jumped up, re-energizing the crowd. "Now that I see you, I believe no matta what they say!"

"I, I feel so alive! For the very first time; I can't deny you. I, I feel so alive, for the very first time! And I think I can fly, fly," Roxas sang, jumping and running to all the different sides of the open stage. He put an arm on Demyx's shoulder and still sang.

"I, I feel so alive," they all sang. "For the very first time and I think I can fly, fly!"

Roxas grinned down at Namine as he crossed center stage. "I, I feel so alive! I feel so alive! For the very first time and I think I can fly! And I think I can fly! And I think I can fly! And I think I can fly!"

As the song ended, Roxas bent back down to Namine and took her hand again. Over the roar of the (hopefully) new fans, he yelled, "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too!"

He let her hand loose and walked off the stage, grinning back at her, in her hand, a little slip of paper that said:

**Roxas**

**Gimme a call sometime?**

**903-547-0013**

**

* * *

**

Finally! It is fin! (Italian for "done") Whoo! Lolz. Yeah, but I still gotta do skyblaze's request, which is going good, by the way;D

**Anyway, um, new readers, please review =D Please? I'll be your best frieeeeeend:)**


	22. Dance, Dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Dance, Dance which belings to Fall Out Boy**

* * *

Dance, Dance

Zexion sat up with a groan, his head and back throbbing. "Wha-?" he whispered to himself. He looked around his room. Nothing seemed out of place...until he glanced beside him.

A blond haired man was lying near him, still asleep. Demyx?

It was then when Zexion realized that he was without his clothes. He nearly flew out of the bed and ran to the other side of the room. Slipping on his boxers, he slunk to the corner of the wall. What the hell happened last night? Surely he wouldn't have...it's not like he had feelings for Demyx... Right?

He immersed himself in last night's events...

* * *

Zexion sat on his bed, opening his new book, _Deliverance _by James Dickey. _It unrolled slowly, forced to show its colors, curling and snapping back whenever one of us turned it loose._

He had just read the first sentence when he heard a knock on his door. With a frustrated sigh, he said, "Come in."

The door was opened by a tall, blond. Demyx grinned at Zexion while Zexion just looked bored.

"What do you want Demyx?"

"Will you go dancing with me later," he asked with hopeful eyes.

"No," Zexion said firmly.

"But Zexy!"

"No, I'm not going. Ask Roxas or Axel...or Marluxia."

"But today's Roxas's birthday and I'm sure Axel has something planned out for them and I don't want Marluxia to try and 'massage' me again." He shuddered, "I hated that day..."

"I don't care, I'm not going."

Demyx ran over, threw Zexion's book to the ground and hugged him. "Please, please, please, Zexy? Please! I'll get on my knees and beg if I have to!"

_That's what she said..._

"No, Demyx."

"You leave me no choice," he said with a sudden seriousness.

"What are _**you **_gonna do?"

"Not me," he said with a smirk, "Alex."

Zexion felt his eyes get wide. "A-Alex?"

"Yep, and I think I'll just go get her right now," he said, getting up.

"No! No, no, that won't be necessary."

Demyx looked back at the slate haired boy. "So you're coming with me?"

Zexion sighed. "What time?"

"I'll come get ya at seven!" With that, he left.

Zexion hung his head, his silver-blue hair hanging in front of his right eye. "What...did I do?"

Demyx was on time, exactly seven, not even a second over. Zexion slipped _Deliverance _under his door when the blond walked down the hallway towards him.

"Hiya Zexy!"

"Hi Demyx," the Schemer said with an irritated sigh.

"You look nice."

Zexion looked down at himself. Dark jeans, a black and purple shirt, and hi-top Converse were all he had on. Not to mention the little bit of eyeliner under his bottom lashes...

He glanced up at Demyx, who was wearing light colored jeans, a bright blue and green pinstriped shirt, Converse, and a Fedora that covered his Mohawk.

"So do you," Zexion replied.

"Looks like we have the same reference in dancing shoes," the blond grinned.

Zexion responded by flipping his hair. "Can we go now?"

"Mm-hmm!" The Nocturne grabbed the shorter man's hand and quickly opened a portal.

In less than a few seconds, the two men were standing in the middle of a large and very crowded club. The people had an assortment of different colored drinks and lights shone everywhere, lighting up the club and the sky. The music was horribly loud and Zexion stood on his toes to yell in Demyx's ear.

"Why are we here? There must be a mistake!"

"No," Demyx yelled back. "This is Cloud's club, this is opening week and everything's half-off."

"You didn't come here to get me drunk, did you?"

Demyx smiled down at him. "It wasn't my intention, no."

Zexion watched the taller man's sea-green eyes slowly, trying to find any hint of mischievous behavior. "...Okay."

"Come on," Demyx grabbed his hand and pulled him to a nearby table. "Do you _want _something to drink?"

Zexion thought about the question for a second before he nodded. "If I'm going to be dancing later, then, yeah. I'll need it."

Demyx smirked at him as he went up to the bar and ordered what he heard, two Yager bombs and a shot of Tequila. The blond wondered how a man of his stature could drink that much in one sitting. He watched as the slate haired male downed all three shots then stood, paid, and walked back to where Demyx was sitting.

"Are you ready," Demyx asked.

Zexion replied with a small nod. "Let's go."

Demyx stood and led Zexion to the dance floor as a new song came on.

The red-headed DJ took the mic as soon as the last song was over. "All right! This song goes out to those out there tonight who just need to have fun and get down!"

Demyx grinned at Zexion as the familiar beat ran on the speakers.

_Not this song_, Zexion thought.

_**She says she's no good with words but I'm worse. Barely stuttered out, "A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue.**_

Demyx took Zexion's hands and started dancing with him, singing along with the song. "Weighed down with words, too over-dramatic. Tonight it's, "It can't get much worse" versus "No one should ever feel like" I'm two quarters and a heart down and I don't wanna forget how your voice sounds. These words are all I have so I'll write them so you need them just to get by!"

The blond let his hands go and broke out in a flurry of dance moves Zexion didn't even know existed.

_**Dance, dance! We're falling apart to half time. Dance, dance! And these are the lives you'd love to lead. Dance, this is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me.**_

Zexion slowed started to feel the rhythm of the song and reluctantly started moving his body to it. "You always fold just before you're found out. Drink up, its last call, last resort, but only the first mistake and I'm two quarters and a heart down and I don't wanna forget how your voice sounds. These words are all I have so I'll write them so you need them just to get by."

Demyx stood up, putting one arm around the smaller male, pulling him to his chest as he sang, "Why don't you show me the little bit of spine you've been saving for his mattress, love!"

Zexion's cheeks flushed red but he danced with Demyx anyway.

_**Dance, dance! We're falling apart to half time. Dance, dance, and these are the lives you'd love to lead. Dance! This is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me.**_

The alcohol slowly started kicking in, and Zexion felt...right. Demyx leaned down to sing again, "Why don't you show me the little bit of spine you've been saving for his mattress?"

Zexion grabbed the back of Demyx's head and pulled his ear to his lips and whispered, "I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me." Now, it was Demyx's turn to blush.

_**Dance, dance, we're falling apart to half time. Dance, dance, and these are the lives you'd love to lead. Dance, this is the way they'd love. Dance, this is the way they'd love. Dance, this is the way they'd love me if they knew how misery loved me.**_

Zexion stared up at the tall man.

_**Dance, dance.**_

Their eyes met, sea-green meeting ocean blue.

_**Dance, dance.**_

Demyx placed his hand on Zexion's cheek, pulling him close with his other arm.

_**Dance, dance.**_

"You want this," Demyx asked the smaller man. Zexion replied with a nod.

_**Dance, dance.**_

The blond grinned, leaned down, closing the space between them, and pressed his lips to Zexion's.

* * *

Zexion pulled out of the memory with a slight shake of his head. His mind wouldn't go anywhere past that point.

But he remembered how it felt...when Demyx kissed him. It was like nothing he'd ever felt. Maybe...he did like Demyx more than a friend.

The Schemer stood up slowly and walked back over to the man lying in his bed. He crawled back under the thick blankets and nestled his head on Demyx's shoulder. This made the bigger male stir and put his arms, almost protectively around Zexion, still unconscious.

Zexion relaxed against Demyx's chest. Maybe...he loved him.

* * *

**Yay! Love ^^ Sorry I didn't get this up sooner. I tried! And it's here now =D**

**Thank you, reviewers! Now, off to Mystery Chapter Land! I'll give you a hint... It's by a girl that has a "$" in her name. Easy, right?**

**See y'all later!**


	23. We Are Who We Are

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any songs you request**

* * *

We R Who We R

(This is just a crack chapter, it doesn't mean _**anything!**_ It's just for my own "sick", twisted amusement. And I don't think any of these girls are whores, it just fits, okay? That is all)

Blondes have more fun...

Why wasn't that true for Namine?

She needed a night out and sent a text her cousin, Kairi and friend, Xion.

_Bored out of my mind... Up 4 a GNO?_

It took just seconds for both girls to reply.

From Kairi: _Shoot yeah! Meet u at ur house soon_

From Xion: _I'm game lets party hard!_

Namine grinned and threw her phone down on her bed. She ran to her closet, threw open the doors, and tore through the clothes hanging there. She needed something fun, something to break out of her normal style. So basically, something _not white._

She skimmed through anything white in the closet until she got the back. Hanging up where a pair of black short-shorts and a dark purple sequined halter top. A grin covered her face as she yanked the two items from her closet.

She quickly changed into the clothes when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she shouted while tying up her knee-high Converse.

Kairi busted through the door saying, "I look _fabulous!_"

Namine smirked at her cousin who was standing with one hand on her hip and the other in the air. "Nice pose."

"I was talking about my clothes, smart one," the red-head stated, walking over to Namine. She was wearing a black mini-dress with three lines of gold glitter (I guess you would say) starting at the top of her shoulder and going across her torso. She also had on knee-high, black leather boots. "Neutral colors help make my hair look more red than it already is," she said with a grin. She looked over Namine when she stood up before letting out a low, "Damn girl!"

Namine smirked as she turned, giving the same pose as her cousin. "_**I **_look fabulous," she said, ruffling her hair when Xion walked in.

The raven haired girl was in a ripped black shirt, showing a red tank underneath, a short red and black tutu-like skirt, white striped tights, and hi-tops. Her make-up consisted of dark eyeliner and shiny purple eye shadow.

Namine and Kairi's jaws dropped. "We stand corrected," they said at the same time. Xion smirked at the two girls and continued to walk into the room.

Kairi and Namine quickly put on eyeliner and different colored, glittery eye shadows, Namine topping off her look with a bunch of mascara (Sorry about going diva there for a minute...).

Needless to say, all three girls looked like they had been set on fire. (Axel! Axel...Sorry)

"We are _**the **_most amazing people in this world," Xion said with a wide grin. "Everyone else can suck it!"

Namine and Kairi both stood up, both with Chesire Cat smirks. "You know it!"

"You know _**why**_," Xion drug out the word.

The red head and blonde both looked at her with their heads cocked to one side.

The raven haired girl threw them a smirk as she walked out the door to her black Mustang. The other two followed, still slightly confused at the other girl's proposal.

She smirked as she hopped in the driver's seat, waited as the girls were seated, then sped off towards the nearest club.

Quickly parking, Xion stepped out of the car and strutted her way into the club. With raised eyebrows, Namine and Kairi slowly got up and followed her in.

With a small grin, Namine looked at the two girls. She grabbed their hands and pulled them onto nearby tables. With a glance at them, she started singing, "Hot and dangerous, if you're one of us then roll with us. Cuz we make the hipsters fall in love when we got our hot pants on enough."

"And yes, of course we does. We runnin' this town just like a club," Xion sang. "And no, you don't wanna mess with us, got Jesus on my necklace."

Kairi whipped her hair around as she went down on the table, "Got that glitter on my eyes, stockings ripped all up the side, looking sick and sexy-fied. So let's go-oh-oh, let's go!"

"Tonight we're going hard-hard-har-har-ha-hard," they sang together, jumping on the tables. "Just like the world is our-our-our-ou-ou-ours! We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-pa-part! You know we're superstars, we are who we are!"

By now, they had attracted a crowd. Blonds, brunettes, red-heads, and even a silver haired guy were all staring up at the girls. Kairi licked along her top teeth at the guys who were standing under her.

"We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-dum-du-du-dumb, our bodies going numb-numb-num-nu-nu-numb. We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young. You know we're superstars, we are who we are!"

Namine sunk down to her knees and ruffled her hair when she sang, "DJ, turn it up! It's about damn time to live it up."

"I'm sick of being so serious," Kairi sang, throwing off her jacket, "It's making my brain delirious!"

Xion jumped from the table and grabbed one guy's tie, pulling him with her. "I'm just talking truth, I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do. We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars, dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes..." She looked back at him with a smirk, "hard," and pushed him away.

Namine made it to the silver pole on the other end of the club, "Got that glitter on my eyes, stockings ripped all up the side, looking sick and sexy-fied. So let's go, oh, oh, let's go!"

"Tonight we're going hard-hard-har-har-ha-hard," they sang, dancing where they were, "Just like the world is our-our-our-ou-ou-ours! We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-pa-part! You know we're superstars, we are who we are!"

Kairi and Xion started grinding together while Namine was almost upside-down on the pole, "We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-dum-du-du-dumb, our bodies going numb-numb-num-nu-nu-numb. We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young. You know we're superstars, we are who we are!"

"DJ, turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up," Kairi sang into one of the guy's ears.

Xion shimmed her hips, "DJ, turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up!"

The guys around them belted out, "DJ, turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up!"

"DJ, turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up," Namine belted from the corner, jumping off the pole.

The three girls met each other on the stage in the middle of the club and grinned at each other, "Tonight we're going hard-hard-har-har-ha-hard, just like the world is our-our-our-ou-ou-ours! We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-pa-part! You know we're superstars, we are who we are!"

They started doing pretty much any kind of dance they could think of, one that would make everyone dance with them. "We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-dum-du-du-dumb, our bodies going numb-numb-num-nu-nu-numb. We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young. You know we're superstars, we are who we are!"

When the song ended, two of the show girls grabbed them by their arms, and threw them out of the club. They glared for a minute before slamming the doors in their faces.

"Ugh, jealous much," Xion scoffed.

Kairi smirked, "I don't know about you guys, but _**I **_got numbers." She held up slips of paper and used napkins.

Namine grinned and held up a couple slips. Xion dug out her purse and emptied out every single piece of paper in the bag, making a small pile on the ground.

"How is it that we are _**so **_amazing," Xion thought out loud. She looked at the other two with a small grin before they all belted out, "**We are who we are**!"

**

* * *

**

I'm sooooooooooooooooorry! I meant to put this up like last week but I never got around to it. I've been busy with One Act Play and school and figuring out stuff for high school when I get there next year. It's just been a really rough week for me :(

**But anyway, I'm ready for reviews! Song requests! Whoo! Click the blue button and let me possibly make you happy! xD**

**Thank you so much-ly!**


	24. Like a G6

Like a G6

Roxas rolled over, hugging his pillow to his ears to stop that irritating ring tone. Who in the hell would be calling him this _early_. He releases a groan, the soft cotton doing nothing to block the sound. His golden hair is plastered to his face as he sits up, a huff coming from his throat. He grabs his phone, nearly ripping it off its charger, looking through hazy eyes to see the white print on the screen.

_Call from…Hayner_

He presses the answer button, forcing the phone to his ear. "Hey man, what the hell do you want?"

There's aggravation in his voice that Hayner can hear, but his excitement is too overwhelming to care. "We got the gig, dude!"

Roxas' blue eyes are wide in shock, his body stiffening. "What," comes a whisper.

"_We got the fucking gig!_"

Hayner's words registered with Roxas now, enthusiasm taking over his persona. He leaps from his bed, almost tripping over the sheets that went with him. "Holy shit, really?" He, Hayner, Pence, and Olette formed a band, appropriately named The Fate. Olette and he were usually the lead singers, though he was also the lead guitarist with Hayner being on bass and Pence doubling on the drums or piano when either were needed. They weren't anything major—only known in Twilight Town but were popular singing many cover songs. They'd be trying hard this summer to get recognized, to perform in as many shows as possible to get their name out there. After several disappointing auditions, they finally got booked: an upscale tavern downtown. "Did you call Olette and Pence?"

"Yeah man, rehearsal at noon, we perform tonight."

Roxas runs a hand through his messy blonde locks, his elation almost uncontained and he can't help but to chuckle a goodbye into the speaker before hanging up. He tosses the phone on the bed before punching the air, a radiant smile on his face. He'll have to apologize to Hayner for being rude.

* * *

Nerves are rushing through front man Roxas, whose stomach is tight in anxiety. Though their practice went amazing—close to perfect, actually—he started to become jumpy after Pence got a call from the bar manager stating that close to four hundred people were going to be in attendance; the largest audience they've ever performed for consisted of sixty-four people, three babies, and a white Chihuahua. He lets out a heavy breath, adjusting the collar on his crimson button-down before cracking his knuckles. Pence is pacing close to the stage, waiting for the owner to introduce them. His long sleeved white top is loose on his body, a red bandana tied carelessly around his neck. Roxas glances at Olette, whose body is bent a table, her fingers dancing on the plastic. Her hair is curled, a chic silver dress hugging her curves. She meets his eyes and flashes him a quick grin, although worry rests in her chocolate gaze. Hayner's standing behind, quietly tuning his bass, his gray vest unbuttoned over his black dress shirt. He seems completely unfazed by the roaring a few meters away, like he's in his own little world.

If only _he_ could be that nonchalant.

He feels a tug on his sleeve and sees a short, thin girl with a headset around her head pointing towards the stage. She looks like she's saying something but he can't really tell…those deafening cheers drown out her voice. He catches Hayner out of the corner of his eye, beckoning him with finger. Roxas takes in a deep breath walking passed the blonde and onto the stage, the spotlights blinding his vision.

There's a sea of bodies moving as one, the various colors and designs making an interesting ocean. Their screams are thunderous and encourage the knot in Roxas' stomach to tighten. Years could have gone by and he wouldn't have even noticed.

"Rox…Rox!"

Olette's voice breaks his wall and forces him to look at her. With an eyebrow arched and a grin on her lips, she asks, "Are you ready?"

His eyes takes another look at the crowd, the people in the front smiling, cheering for the amateurs. Their encouragement gives him a burst of confidence, adrenaline running through his veins. This is why he wants to do this for the rest of his life. These moments. He sends Olette a wink as well as a thumbs up to Pence, who is at the ready on the synthesizer.

Olette takes over, her crisp voice breaking the applause. "Popping bottles in the ice like a blizzard. When we drink we do it right, getting slizzard. Sippin' sizzurp in my ride like three-six. Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6, like a G6, like a G6. Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6, like a G6, like a G6. Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6!"

Roxas grips the mike, a smirk on his face. "Gimme that Mo-Moet, gimme that Cry-Crystal. Ladies loving my style, at the table gettin' wild. Get them bottles popping, we get that drip and that drop. Now give me two more bottles cause you know it don't stop!"

Hayner joins him, strumming the beat on his bass. "Hell yeah, drink it up, drink, drink it up. When sober girls around me, they be acting like they drunk. They be acting like they drunk, acting, acting like they drunk. When sober girls around me, they be acting like they drunk!"

Olette reins in her control, ripping her mike off its stand, working the crowd as she sings, "Popping bottles in the ice, like a blizzard. When we drink we do it right, getting slizzard. Sippin' sizzurp in my ride like three-six. Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6, like a G6, like a G6. Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6, like a G6, like a G6. Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6."

Roxas dances around the stage with Olette while Hayner sings, "Sippin' on, sippin' on sizz, I'mma ma-make it fizz! Girl, I keep it gangsta popping bottles at the crib. This is how we live, every single night. Take that bottle to the head and let me see you fly!"

"Hell yeah, drink it up, drink, drink it up," Roxas harmonizes with the fellow blonde. "When sober girls around me, they be acting like they drunk. They be acting like they drunk, acting, acting like they drunk. When sober girls around me, they be acting like they drunk!"

"Popping bottles in the ice, like a blizzard. When we drink we do it right, getting slizzard. Sippin' sizzurp in my ride like three-six," Olette belts, "Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6, like a G6, like a G6. Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6, like a G6, like a G6. Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6."

"It's that eight-oh-eight bump, makes you put your hands up, makes you put your hands up, makes you put your hands up," Roxas murmurs into his microphone, an enticing smirk on his lips.

Hayner comes in with him, "It's that eight-oh-eight bump, makes you put your hands up, makes you put your hands up, makes you put your hands up."

The two friends sing together, leaning back to back as they grin out into the audience. "Hell yeah, make you put your hands up, make you put your hands up, make you put your hands up. Hell yeah, make you put your hands up, make you put your hands up, make you put your hands up!"

"Popping bottles in the ice," Olette murmurs, her voice dripping in seduction, "like a blizzard. When we drink we do it right, getting slizzard. Sippin' sizzurp in my ride like three-six. Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6, like a G6, like a G6. Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6, like a G6, like a G6."

The three relish in the last line, "Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6!" Pence hits the last chord on his synth and the band waits in the silence for a moment before the entire building begins to shake in applause.

A laugh bubbles up in Roxas' throat and shares an overjoyed smile with the brunette beside him. The blonde grabs his guitar and slides its strap over his shoulder while Pence moves to the drum set behind him. He takes in the ovation for a final second before pressing his lips to the microphone, telling the mass, "We are The Fate."

"One, two, three, four!"

* * *

Guess who's back! It's been what, two years? I do need to say that I am terribly sorry for not posing and falling off the fanfiction world. It has been a crazy two years with ups and downs and crying and laughing and making new friends and losing old ones... Let's just say that...life started :) But I am back, and hopefully here to stay!

I'm sad to announce that this story-collection, really-is reaching its end. I will only be doing a few more chapters and then I'll do a medley of some sort, be it anywhere from show tunes to 80s music, depending on what you guys want. Per request, I will not be using any more original characters in this story and my review choices will be limited.

Hopefully with this chapter, you guys can see that my writing has greatly improved, even though this is definitely not my best being said, I would like to inform everyone that I am working on a new story-a Kingdom Hearts version of the CBS reality show "Big Brother." If you've never seen the show, I highly recommend it; it's fantastic! It is under production and I will hopefully have the first "episode" sometime in the next few weeks. :)

I love you guys, you are the best readers. I hope you can forgive me and continue to read my stories. This is only the beginning! I'm super sorry for falling off the earth, but I hope this was worth the wait in some way. Also, I apologize for any grammar mistakes, if any. It's 6:30 in Texas and I didn't slrep at all during the night; I've been up since 1 PM yesterday :P I love you all, I hope you enjoy, and as always, see you in random times!


End file.
